Excusas
by grint eliloca
Summary: Traducción: No importa como hayan terminado durmiendo juntos, tanto Rose como Scorpius tenían razones perfectamente justificables para que ocurriera. Rose/Scorpius.
1. El me necesitaba

**Hola hola, pues este inicio de año la verdad eh regresado a Fanfiction con muchas ideas nuevas y me eh actualizado un muchísimo en cuanto a historias se refiere, encontrando que a parte de la HERMOSISIMA pareja Ron/Hermione, la pareja Scorpius Rose se ha convertido en otra de mis grandes favoritas… entonces vagando por el fandom me eh encontrado con esta maravillosa historia que si bien es corta (solamente 4 capítulos), es realmente buena.**

**Originalmente está en inglés por lo que me di a la tarea de pedirle permiso a la autora (tal y como debe ser, porque siempre hay que respetar el maravilloso trabajo de los autores de los fics) y muy amablemente me dio permiso de traducir su obra.**

**Entonces sin más preámbulos les dejo con este maravilloso Fanfiction titulado**

_Excuses_** de la autoría de **_GraeLiars_

A continuación la nota original de la autora del Fanfiction.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahoy hoy! Esta es la primera de una historia en cuatro partes acerca de una pareja deliciosamente destinada a estar juntos. Realmente no me gusta esta primera parte, pero es algo así como la parte que le da forma al resto de la historia. ¡POR FAVOR NO LA DESECHEN TAN PRONTO!, prometo que las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes, así que por favor no deserten de ella a la primera. :)

Esta primera parte es desde la perspectiva de Rose, pero irá cambiando entre la perspectiva de ella y la de Scorpius en cada capítulo.

NOTA: Cuando digo que son Excusas que ellos mismos se dan para dormir juntos, me refiero a solo dormir… al menos por ahora…

Bueno, Creo que eso es todo. Por favor dejen un review- Adoraría saber que es lo que piensan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Excusa 1: El me necesitaba…**

Rose no podía creer su suerte. O la severa falta de ella. No solamente tendría que ir al lanzamiento de la más nueva exhibición de Historia de la Magia que se llevaría a cabo en Londres, sino que tendría que hacerlo con uno de sus colegas menos favoritos. En una noche de viernes.

Genial.

Rose había escuchado historias de los miembros de su familia desde que nació, por lo que ahora (a pesar que tenía un gran respeto por cada una de ellas), resultaban un poco viejas después de haber sido contadas tantas veces. Y a sus 23 años, Rose ciertamente las había escuchado infinidad de veces.

Originalmente vendría (involuntariamente) como una representante del ministerio con su colega, pero tan pronto como los organizadores habían descubierto que asistiría, la habían ascendido al rango de 'Invitada' con un invitado extra. Esto simplemente había puesto el dedo en la llaga, ya que además se veía obligada a escuchar una breve reseña de los heroicos cuentos de sus seres queridos (claramente exagerados al punto de resultar bastante embarazosos). Realmente siempre que alguna historia venía de la pluma de Rita Skeeter, era una garantía de rayar en la ridiculez excesiva.

Y la cereza en el pastel era el hecho de que había tenido que asistir con Scorpius Malfoy, dicho sea: el colega menos favorito de Rose.

Pero el hecho de que no fuera su colega favorito, no quería decir que fueran enemigos; por el contrario, él era el mejor amigo de su primo Albus desde que estaban en tercer año en Hogwarts. Aun dando por sentado que en realidad él y Albus no se habían vuelto súper unidos desde un principio, y de hecho al principio actuaban como si fueran archienemigos —Rivalidad que para asombro de muchos, fue iniciada por Albus y no por Malfoy. Albus y Malfoy estuvieron durante los primeros años envueltos en una exagerada competencia para demostrar sus habilidades tanto en el Quidditch como en las clases.

Hasta que en tercer año habían tenido una acalorada pelea que había terminado en golpes después del primer partido del Sábado, enviándolos a ambos directamente a detención con el Profesor Longbottom. Para sorpresa de todos, cuando salieron de su castigo actuaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Aun mantenían esa rivalidad Slytherin-Gryffindor, pero ahora era algo más fraternal. De alguna manera, Albus había sacado ese lado relajado de Malfoy, y las bromas 'anonimas' que ocurrían en Hogwarts se habían vuelto más retorcidas y astutas desde que Malfoy se había unido al grupo de amigos de Albus.

De hecho, ahora que realmente pensaba en ello, Rose llevaba casi la mitad de su vida de conocerlo. Y aun así no lo consideraría como un amigo.

La relación entre Rose y Scorpius siempre fue tensa. Nunca habían sido particularmente amigables el uno con el otro. Él a menudo se comportaba de manera sumamente educada con ella, y siempre la trataba con sumo respeto. La felicitaba por sus logros, pero siempre de manera superficial, como si fuera algo que estaba programado para decir. Cuando solía mirarla, lo hacía con tanta indiferencia que Rose ni siquiera sabía para que se tomaba la molestia. Algunas veces murmuraba comentarios algo severos hacia ella, pero en otras ocasiones se comportaba como todo un caballero, e incluso la hacía reírse. El año pasado le compró flores para su cumpleaños, pero cuando se las entregó lo hizo con tanto desinterés que Rose no supo cómo tomarlo.

Recordaba perfectamente como él había caminado hacia su oficina, y tocado la puerta educadamente con aquel ramo en la mano. Dejó caer la tarjeta sobre el escritorio, y le entregó las flores directamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños Weasley—le dijo mientras ella tomaba las flores, y después salió abruptamente. Apenas le había dedicado una mirada y su voz definitivamente había sonado sin emoción alguna.

Ni siquiera le había llamado Rose.

Aquella fue una experiencia desconcertante. Era verdad que ella una vez le había regalado algo para su cumpleaños (una linda corbata de seda que jamás le había visto puesta) pero eso era porque ella le daba regalos a todos en la oficina por sus cumpleaños. Malfoy en cambio, quien era un hombre bastante bien económicamente, nunca gastaba un sickle en el regalo de nadie.

Así que en lugar del 'Feliz cumpleaños' que se suponía que debería tener, había tenido uno absolutamente confuso que de tanto pensarlo la dejó en un estado tan agotado y precario que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de salir con las chicas por unos tragos. Y todo por las malditas flores de el hombre más impasible que haya pisado la faz de la tierra.

Pero su indiferencia y su desinterés no eran las cosas más frustrantes de la personalidad de Malfoy. No, la cosa más insufrible que Malfoy tenía el hábito de hacer era esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Esa exasperante sonrisa de autosuficiencia que él le dedicaba cuando ella hacía algún comentario. Era una visión tan indescifrable que la desarmaba. Realmente no sabía si eso era lo más cercano a una sonrisa que era capaz de exhibir (a fin de cuentas era un Malfoy), o tal vez encontraba todo lo que ella comentaba estúpido o de alguna manera auto incriminatorio. Pero algo que Rose tenía por seguro, era que él la hacía frustrarse más allá de lo imaginable. Parecía capaz de leerla completamente sin siquiera realmente conocerla. Ella, por el contrario, ni siquiera podía interpretar si sus saludos eran sinceros o no.

Si, Scorpius Malfoy era su colega menos favorito porque a ella no le gustaba estar cerca de gente que no podía leer. Especialmente cuando tenían cabello rubio, ojos grises y una mala reputación. Y él estaba anotado en la lista como su 'invitado extra'.

Su.

Invitado.

Extra.

Esto era verdaderamente vergonzoso.

Entonces, aquí estaba ella, junto con Scorpius Malfoy (Su Invitado Extra), mientras él tan indiferente como siempre, le traía una copa de champagne. El único punto mediamente satisfactorio, era que él lucía aun más reacio a estar en ese lugar de lo que ella estaba.

—Toma Weasley—le dijo cuando le entregó la copa, antes de revisar su reloj plateado de bolsillo de una manera no muy discreta—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que esto termine?

—Ni siquiera ha iniciado propiamente—le respondió en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor el salón lleno de obras de arte inspiradas en eventos de la Gran Guerra. La mayoría de ellas era tan interesantes como cualquier retrato de metro y medio 'no autorizado' sobre tu Tío y tu Papá lo podrían ser. Y algunos retratos de su madre eran, bueno, algo que rayaba en lo desagradable (Realmente dudaba que su madre—La verdadera Hermione Wesaley—alguna vez haya usado una falda así de corta, o una blusa así de corta y… ajustada). Rose comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse registrado oficialmente en la lista de invitados. Esto era humillante.

Repentinamente fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por una corta risa nasal proveniente de su acompañante. Al principio pensó que era un comportamiento muy poco propio de Scorpius, y se preguntaba porque cosa en el planeta tierra Scorpius se había reído por la nariz. Entonces dirigió la vista hacia lo que él había estado observando. Era una enorme pintura de dos metros veinte de su tío Harry peleando contra Voldemort.

Enfundado en una armadura.

Con palomas volando detrás de él.

Mientras él defendía a los desamparados alumnos de Hogwarts.

En un Unicornio.

Rose no pudo resistirse una carcajada, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca para evitar que continuaran mirándola de manera extraña. Sonrió a la gente disculpándose antes de regresar a su apreciación artística de la pintura. Era algo atroz. De nueva cuenta se le escapó un sonido estrangulado de la carcajada que se estaba obligando a reprimir, debido a que no quería entrar en un ataque de risa. Miró hacia Malfoy que tenía una ceja levantada, con aquella expresión que reservaba para cosas que consideraba patéticas. La verdad en esta ocasión ella estaba de acuerdo: la pintura era extremadamente patética.

—Me pregunto cuanto habrá costado—dijo la pelirroja intentnado entablar una conversación con el hombre que estaba parado junto a ella. Y funcionó.

—¿Y se puede saber por que te importa?—preguntó él sonando soprendido y disgustado—¿No estarás realmente considerando comprarla, verdad?

—No lo sé—dijo Rose encogiéndose los hombros y entonces examinó la mirada en el rostro de tío Harry nuevamente (Era una mirada de determinación pura, con una pizca de heroísmo romántico de las novelas baratas)—Casi valdría la pena pagar su extravagante precio sólo para presenciar la cara de mi tío cuando la vea.

Scorpius pareció compartir su visión y entonces esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—si, su característica sonrisa de autosuficiencia— y dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado debido a que evidentemente se estaba conteniendo la risa. Sin embargo simplemente le dio un sorbo a su copa, negó levemente dándole una ultima mirada al cuadro y siguió con el recorrido. Rose se quedó un poco más observando la obra. Era como observar un choque de autos, horrible, pero extrañamente hipnotizante. Sacudiéndose los bizarros pensamientos dio también una última mirada y siguió con el recorrido.

La mayoría de lo que restaba de la exhibición era tanto graciosa como insultante. Fotografías de la madre de Rose en los brazos de su padre mientras se defendían de varios mortífagos—Rose estaba segura que su madre estaría indignada ante esta imagen, después de todo, Hermione Weasley era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. Otros de los miembros de su familia, incluidos sus abuelos, tíos, tías, y el Profesor Longbottom, estaban presentes en las obras. Sin embargo notó que ahí no había ni una sola pintura de los Malfoy. De hecho, ahí no había ninguna pintura de los integrantes del bando de Voldemort —sólo uno que otro que estaba de ambientación en el fondo de los cuadros de tío Harry y los otro héroes de guerra.

O al menos fue lo que ella pensó, hasta que llegó al 'Cuarto Oscuro'.

Al fondo del salon, cubierta de una dramática cortina llena de telarañas, estaba el 'Cuarto Oscuro', nombrado así porque estaba lleno de cuadros de aquellos que plearon por y para el señor tenebroso. De hecho, aunque Voldemort no era muy representado en las pinturas (La gente aun tenía miedo de presentar su imagen en público), había un abundante número de cuadros dedicados a sus Mortífagos. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos particularmente alagador.

Rose pasó frente a uno de Bellatrix Lestrange que parecía completamente trastornada, con los ojos completamente abiertos en una mirada demente. Los dedos los tenía largos y retorcidos con largas y afiladas uñas. Estaba parada sobre un campo lleno de cuerpos sin vida, en su rostro había una amplia y salvaje sonrisa que permitía ver sus monstruosos dientes. Rose pudo ver porque su padre prohibido mencionar el nombre Bellatrix o el apellido Lestrange en casa—verdaderamente se trataba de una mujer aterradora.

Rose caminó a través del resto de los cuadros mirando de vez en cuando hacia alguno, pero realmente perdió el interés al darse cuenta que habían más pinturas con crudas imágenes de gente tan exageradamente demente, de las que sus ojos podían soportar. Entonces dio una mirada al lugar buscando a Malfoy, y lo entontró de pie a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Rose pensó que lo mejor era iniciar una conversación con él, aun si el muy arrogante solamente le dedicaba una sonrisa de suficiencia y refunfuñaba sobre lo que sea que fuera. Realmente era algo más estimulante que continuar soportando aquellas estúpidas pinturas.

Mientras se acercaba, Rose notó algo extraño en Malfoy—su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual, su cuerpo había perdido su elegancia casual y en su lugar se mostraba rígido y tenso; Rose notó también que sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la pintura que tenía en frente. A Rose le pareció algo sumamente extraño, ya que se la había pasado ridiculizando a todas las otras pinturas de la otra sala, ¿Qué era lo que lo había dejado tan perplejo y perturbado? Rose se paró junto a él y procuró no sentirse insultada cuando él no se mostró conciente de su presencia. Rodó los ojos confastidio, pero entonces notó porque repentinamente se habia convertido en algo invisible. Se giró completamente hacia la pared que Scorpius observaba paralizado.

Ahí, justo frente a ellos, estaba una pintura de dos metros que retrataba a la familia Malfoy.

Scorpius, obviamente no estaba incluido debido a que hanía nacido mucho tiempo después de la guerra, pero su padre y sus abuelos si. Lucius Malfoy estaba en el centro de la pintura, sosteniendo un bastón con el mango de plata. Su mano era de apariencia tan bestial como la de Bellatix. Sus ojos tenían apariencia salvaje, y una sonrisa maniaca le atravesaba el rostro, cuyas puntiagudas cejas se encontraban fruncidas. Su nariz había sido exagerada y sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre. Una mujer, que Rose asumió era Narcisa Malfoy, estaba de pie junto a él, su rostro alargado era cubierto por su cabello rubio platino que caía de manera descontrolada sobre él. Uno de sus ojos era visible entre la maraña de cabello, y parecía mirar directamente hacia Rose con tanta ferocidad que casi la traspasaba. Entonces, al fondo, estaba Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius, lamiéndose la sangre de las puntas de sus dedos con una mirada demente que parecían observarla. Él tenía una pariencia más esquelética, frágil, y casi tan patética como el hecho de que lamía los restos de sangre con desesperación digna de un carroñero. Aquel cuadro no era únicamente irrespetuoso; era algo horripilante. Y Scorpius no tenía porque presenciar como sus padres y sus abuelos eran representados de esta manera.

Fue solo entonces cuando la realidad golpeó a Rose— así como en el otro cuarto habían muchísimos cuadros de miembros de su familia, la mayoría de los retratos en este cuarto eran de integrantes de la familia de Scorpius. Entonces todas la preguntas sobre porque no podía simplemente apartar la vista de las horribles pinturas desaparecieron.

Junto a ella, Scorpius repentinamente comenzó a jalarse el cuello de su camisa. Al principio lo hacía de manera sutil, pero rápidamente fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en un desesperado intento de arrancarselo.

—Malfoy—lo llamó Rose con curiosidad, intentando evitar una escena—¿Qué estas…?

Sus gruñidos nerviosos la interrumpieron mientras le entregaba su copa para que ella la sostuviera; entonces continuó jalándose el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella acercándose un poco más a él, que parecía completamente absorbido por un repentino ataque de histeria. Él la miró con el miedo y la furia reflejados en sus ojos. Entonces comenzó a romperse la ropa.

—¡No puedo respirar!—exclamó antes de emprender la huida a través de la gente para bajar hacia el corredor. Algunos invitados siguieron con la mirada el camino que Scorpius había tomado, entonces miraron nuevamente hacia Rose. Ella sonrió amablemente disculpándose, dejó ambas copas en la charola de un camarero que pasaba y salió detrás de él, siguiendo el camino que había abierto la gente anteriormente para permitirle pasar.

Después de revisar varios cuartos, Rose se encontró en un corredor que estaba lleno de puertas, ninguna de las cuales reconocía. Rose continuó su camino sin importarle—Malfoy lucía bastante alterado cuando salió huyendo, por lo cual sentía que no debía dejarlo por ahí solo.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse que había sido lo que lo obligó a salir huyendo de la manera en la que lo hizo. ¿Tal vez lo habían hechizado? O talvez simplemente estaba comportándose como un estúpido arrogante que tiene ese tipo de reacciones alérgicas a su indudablemente costosa loción para después de afeitarse. De cualquier manera, la reacción de Malfoy le había dado una razón para escapar de esa endemoniadamente ridícula exhibición.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta que escuchó el inconfundible sonido de cristales al romperse. El sonido provenía de la puerta a su izquierda. Se detuvo un momento analizando si realmente era lo que creía haber escuchado. Entonces el sonido se hizo presente nuevamente, seguido por un golpe seco—definitivamente había algo detrás de esa puerta. Y Rose tenía la fuerte sospecha de que se trataba de Malfoy. Se aproximó a la puerta lentamente y golpeo de manera tentativa. No hubo respuesta.

—¿Malfoy?—dijo suavemente cuando tocó de nuevo. Entonces hubo un grito gutural lleno de dolor que fue seguido por más vidrios rotos. Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno.

—¡Malfoy!—lo llamó a través de la puerta, pero sólo hubieron más gritos y sonidos de vidrios impactando contra el suelo. Abrió la puerta y entró al lugar, justo al tiempo que jarrón volaba hacia a un lado de su cabeza, para terminar impactando contra la pared. Rose frunció en ceño en su mejor cara de enojo dispuesta a regañarlo porque estaba segura que no se trataba más que de una rabieta.

Entonces lo vio.

De pie junto a la mesa, que Rose asumía era donde antes descansaba el jarrón que ahora yacía en pedazos sobre el suelo tras de ella, se encontraba la espalda inflamada de Malfoy, que a primera vista no había notado.

Se había arrancado la ropa y dechado en algún lugar del piso, marcas de rasguños se podían notar claramente alrededor de su cuello, donde minutos antes había intentado deshacerse del cuello de su camisa. Su caja toráxica se contraía y se expendía con rapidez debido a que respiraba de manera entrecortada, mientras las marcas de lo que ella esperaba fuera simplemente una rabieta que lo había alterado cubrían su espalda. Su cabello caía completamente desaliñado sobre su rostro, sus músculos se encontraban tensos y a punto de reventar. Estaba completamente rígido—su piel pálida parecía ser la única cosa que lo mantenía en una pieza.

Era aterrador.

Otro repentino ataque debido a algo que nuevamente lo lastimaba, lo forzó a gritar dolorosamente desde lo más profundo de su ser, rasgándose la garganta. Levantó su cabeza al aire y lo dejó salir, aferrándose a la mesita de su costado, sólo para aventarla hacia la pared más cercana en un desesperado intento de liberar lo que sea que lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro.

—Scorpius—gritó Rose, finalmente encontrando su voz pero no siendo lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse.

Él giró el rostro violentamente para mirarla, sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro estaba contorsionado en un expresión de dolor y miedo. Ahora que él la miraba, pudo notar que algunos rasguños en su cuello eran verdaderamente profundos, y la sangre aun fluía por su cuello, sus dedos estaban también rojos, llenos de su propia sangre. La miró fijamente a los ojos con la desesperación comenzando a invadir su rostro.

—¡Haz que se detenga!—gritó de manera desesperada, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojo grises. Su cuerpo entero temblaba.

—¿Qué quieres que se detenga?—preguntó ella, pegándose a la puerta más cercana con la intención de poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

—¡EL DOLOR!—gritó él doblando sobre sí con las manos sobre su abdomen mientras dejaba escapar otro grito gutural. Rose caminó hacia él con cautela, pero titubeó por un instante cuando él nuevamente se irguió y gritó hacia el techo.

—Bueno, donde—se detuvo cuando él lanzó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance—en este caso una lámpara. Rose se escudó los ojos y apartó la mirada mientras el gritaba nuevamente rasgándose el cuello.

—¿Dónde te duele?—le preguntó intentando ella misma no llorar.

—¡POR TODAS PARTES!—gritó él mirándola nuevamente. Se continuó rasgando el cuello antes de dejarse caer sobre la pared—todo lo que ahora Rose veía era su espalda.

Lanzó un par de puñetazos a la pared y gritó nuevamente con un dolor incontrolable. Había algo en su interior que necesitaba salir. Que lo estaba sofocando. Y él no podía detenerlo. Estaba por todas partes. Y lo estaba matando.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto—no podía lidiar con esto. Toda esta… emoción. Era demasiado. No podía con ello.

Ella sabía lo que él buscaba—quería que ella le tomara la muñeca y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero después de todo lo que ella había visto pasar a su familia, sabía que este no era el caso. Sabía que no existían palabras que lo pudieran ayudar, y tampoco existía algún medicamento muggle o hechizo que puedira contra ello. Lo observó respirando frenéticamente, con sus brazos abrazados a su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la pared.

No podría decir que fue lo que la impulso a hacerlo, pero en lugar de únicamente mantenerse mirando a Scorpius lentamente destruirse, Rose caminó hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

El cuerpo de Scorpius paró de temblar y se volvió inmediatamente rígido mientras contenía el aliento, los músculos de su estómago contrayendo lo más posible para alejarse de las manos de ella tanto como pudiera. Ella simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y apretó su pecho contra su espalda.

—¿Qué?—su voz se quebró cuando tartamudeó—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó sorprendido.

—Haciendo que se vaya—le susurró, su respiración cayendo lentamente sobre la piel de él. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no estar asustada—por lo que había observado sabía que en cualquier momento él podría tener otro ataque y tal vez podría herirla. O tal vez sólo la atacaría como Scorpius Malfoy solía hacerlo—la mayoría de la gente encontraba aquello lo suficientemente aterrador.

Pero para su sorpresa, y estaba segura que de él también, sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse mientras su respiración se acompasaba. Después de un momento o dos, Rose sintió su cuerpo volver a temblar, pero esta vez estaba segura que no era por una creciente rabia u odio.

Con las manos aun contra la pared y la cabeza mirando al piso, Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a llorar. Y Rose Weasley se mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo, abrazándolo en silencio y forzándose a no llorar también.

No podría asegurar cuando tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, pero estaba bastante segura que se había quedado dormida por un momento con el rostro recostado en su espalda.

Después de un tiempo que el llanto ceso (Rose aun se mantenía con los brazos alrededor de el), Scorpius comenzó a caer desfallecido. Su cuerpo completo se había vuelto inherte y él comenzó a desmoronarse. De alguna manera ambos terminaron recostados en un espacio del suelo libre de madera rota y vidrios rotos de todas las cosas que él había lanzado contra la pared, aun estaban conectados por el abrazo de Rose, y Scorpius aun luchaba por mantenerse respirando con naturalidad.

Cuando yacían en el suelo, Rose hizo un intento por retirar sus brazos, pero los brazos de Scorpius cobraron vida y la obligaron a mantenerlos aferrados a su torso mientras respiraba profundamente. Si no lo conociera mejor, Rose tal vez habría considerado aquello como un desesperado intento de mantenerla cerca. Y entonces la realidad la golpeó nuevamente—

Él la necesitaba.

Scorpius Malfoy la necesitaba a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente, para poder lidiar con esos demonios que repentinamente habían cobrado vida al ver aquellas pinturas. Por primera vez en la vida, Rose pudo ver un lado diferente de Scorpius, uno que no era indiferente y desconfiable— en este momento estaba completamente vulnerable y sin protección.

Y él la necesitaba.

Rose accedió a su silenciosa petición y se mantuvo junto a él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces, después de unos minutos cayeron dormidos.

Ella vagamente recordaba haberlo sentido mover su brazo, pero no era un recuerdo lo suficientemente sólido para que su mente lo tomara en cuenta. No fue sino hasta que despertó y se encontró con la cara pálida de Scorpius Malfoy a centímetros de la suya, que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando registró aquel peso sobre su cintura. Dirigió la mirada hacia ahí, y se encontró con el brazo de él envolviéndola, mientras su mano estaba casualmente posada sobre su cadera.

Esta definitivamente no era la clase de posición en la que le gustaría ser encontrada—abrazando a Malfoy mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura, ambos durmiendo pacíficamente en el suelo del lugar que ahora estaba hecho un desastre debido la explosión de emociones que Scorpius había tenido antes.

La explosión de emociones.

Rose estaba segura de que nunca antes había escuchado algo tan descorazonador como el sonido de un hombre adulto gritando de dolor.

Entonces recordó que lo había escuchado llorar.

Rose pensaba que el sonido del llanto de Scorpius Malfoy no era únicamente descorazonador, si no también, por alguna extraña razón, uno de los sonidos más aterradores del mundo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan frío e inamovible, sentir tanto y llorar abiertamente frente a ella? La enorme cantidad de dolor y enojo que se habían alzado en su interior eran demasiado complejas como para que ella intentara comprenderlas.

Los ojos de Rose de situaron nuevamente en el rostro de Scorpius. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que era un hombre realmente bello. Jamen y Albus siempre lo fastidiaban con que era un 'niño bonito', y ella estaba al tanto de las muchas admiradoras que tenía en la escuela (al menos estaba segura de que cada niña en su curso había fantaseado con él en algún punto… exceptuándola a ella por supuesto) pero no fue sino hasta este momento que ella realmente se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo por encima de toda esa propaganda, y darse cuenta de que si, era un hombre muy atractivo. 'Sexo en carne viva' probablemente sería el término que Lily utilizaría. Rose no tenía duda que la única razón por la que repentinamente le parecía atractivo era porque lo había visto perder el control, en vuelto en dolor y llorando. Lo había hecho una persona real—comprobando que, debajo de toda la apariencia, él realmente era sólo un ser humano después de todo.

Recordando que esta situación podría ser vista como algo sospechoso a cualquiera que vagara sin querer por este cuarto, Rose retiró gentilmente su brazo del cuerpo de él y se dispuso a remover la mano de él que descansaba en su cintura, cuando él la detuvo una vez más. La mano que descansaba sobre su cadera, ahora estaba firmemente ubicada contra su espalda baja mientras él la apretaba más cerca de su cuerpo. Entre sueños murmuró una especie de protesta mientras continuaba apretándola más fuertemente contra él. Rose trató de no respirar muy profundamente cuando él se acomodaba, ahora aparentemente satisfecho por la proximidad. A pesar de no poder verlo, porque no podía mover su cabeza, pudo sentir como él entrelazaba sus piernas entre las suyas, mientras su mano derecha se mantenía firmemente colocada en su espalda baja y su otro brazo se aseguraba de que ella no se moviera de su sitio, dejando la mano derecha de ella en una extraña posición entre los dos. Él movió ligeramente su cabeza y soltó un suspiro profundo, provocando que sus frentes se encontraran.

Esto era muchísimo más que incómodo. Ella, Rose Weasley, oficialmente estaba acurrucada con un inconsciente Scorpius Malfoy y, para su gran horror, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Esto era simplemente ridículo.

Poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera la cara de Scorpius, su mirada fue a parar hacia su —aun desnudo—pecho. Sus ojos inmediatamente comenzaron a recorrer las marcas de su cuello y parte alta de su pecho. A pesar de haber sido creadas por las propias manos de Scorpius, Rose no podía creer lo profundas que eran. La sangre ya estaba seca, pero aun estaba esparcida por su pecho, e incluso sobre su estómago donde la sangre había ido a parar cuando él se abrazó transfiriendo la que había entre sus dedos hacia su abdomen.

Utilizando la mano que estaba un poco libre, Rose esbozó delicadamente las formas de las marcas con sus dedos, siguiendo el rastro de sangre hacia la herida original. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle mientras recordaba la mirada que había en el rostro de Scorpius mientras se hacía las marcas—que tan brutalmente cruda lucía.

Casi alcanzaba una herida particularmente profunda, cuando el cuerpo junto a ella repentinamente tomó aire en un suspiro abrupto.

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises mirándola fijamente, pareció despertar completamente y repentinamente notó alerta en ellos… algo andaba mal. No parecía intentar adoptar su usual indiferencia (que ella podría reconocer a una milla de distancia), si no que mostraba una expresión que al principio no pudo descifrar, pero que notó como inmediatamente se transformaba en aprehensión y miedo. Sintió como su pulgar se restregaba sobre la mano que él le sostenía. ¿Por qué aun le tomaba la mano?

Tal y como si estuviera conciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, detuvo sus movimentos, y adoptó nuevamente su postura indiferente. Retiró con delicadeza sus brazos del cuerpo de ella, desenredó sus piernas que anteriormente de encontraban entrelazadas, y se apartó de ella. Apartó la mirada y se giró antes de sentarse. Rose también se giró para sentarse mientras mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto en particular de la pared que estaba frente a ella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio su ropa echa pedazos apilada en la esquina del lugar. Las reparó con un rápido movimiento de varita antes de colocárselas nuevamente. Rose se limpió el polvo que había en su falda acomodándose nuevamente y se reajustó un poco el cabello, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no permitir que su linea de visión coincidiera con la anatomía de Scorpius.

Cuando hubo terminado, Scorpius se irguió y caminó a través del lugar hacia donde ella estaba, su mirada extrañamente no estaba posada en ella como siempre.

—No…—se detuvo y dio un rápido suspiro—No le digas a nadie—pidió aun evitando mirarla.

Soprendentemente Scorpius había sonado algo avergonzado y extrañamente falto de toda esa confianza que ella le conocía bien. Rose simplemente asintió, sin siquiera mirarlo por miedo a decir algo totalmente inapropiado.

Salieron del cuarto en silencio, y siguienron su camino hacia la entrada del lugar, para inmediatamente salir e irse cada quien por su lado sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

El siguiente lunes en el trabajo, Rose no pudo evitar notar que Scorpius se había puesto la corbata de seda que le dio el año pasado como regalo de cumpleaños. Sonrió para sí y cuando llegó a su escritorio, encontró una pequeña nota. No esta dirigida directamente a ella, y no estaba firmada, pero pudo reconocer aquella pulcra letra cursiva de la nota de las flores que había recibido en su cumpleaños. Todo lo que decía era una palabra— gracias.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Please review :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nota de la traductora: **

jejeje considero que no hay que dar mayor traducción a la petición de la autora original…

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia (y por supuesto si hay alguna queja sobre la traducción :D).

Muchos saludos y trataré de traducir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.

En caso de que alguien quiera leer la versión en inglés, a continuación dejo el link, haré llegar sus reviews a la autora.

**Link de la Historia en Inglés: ** www. Fanfiction s / 7512990 / 1 /

**Profile de GraeLiars:** www. Fanfiction u / 2801658 / (ya conocen la dinámica, borren los espacios.


	2. Ella me pidió que lo hiciera

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Comentario original de la autora:**

Hey hey! muchísimas gracias a todos por sus adorables reviews—me hacen muy feliz :)

El rating ha cambiado debido al uso de malas palabras. Si eres de la personas que se ofende ante el uso de la palabra con F (se refiere a F*ck) en cualquier forma o circunstancia, probablemente deberías dejar de leer la historia a partir de ahora.

Bueno ahora a las disculpas—

_Primero que nada, una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, tuve un enorme problema con el bloqueo del escritor y algunas otras cosas, estoy segura que ustedes comprenden como es eso. De cualquier forma, aquí está el capítulo y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?_

_Segundo: Este capitulo es bastante largo. Bueno, realmente largo — o al menos el doble de lo que fue el anterior. Me disculpo por ello, no fue mi intención que quedara tan largo. Espero que aun así les guste— en los otros cuidaré que no sean tan extensos._

_Y por ultimo—va a tomarme algun tiempo actualizar porque tengo examenes en las siguientes semanas. Así que el capítulo tres no va a estar listo si no hasta Diciembre o algunos días entre esas fechas, pero actualizaré, lo prometo._

_Correcto, este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Scorpius y es un poquito más ligero que el anterior. Espero que les guste realmente ADORARIA escuchar/leer sus reviews, entonces si pudieran talvez dar clic a ese pequeño botón al final de la página ¡Sería fantástico!. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Excusa 2: ****_Ella me pidió que lo hiciera…_**

Esta noche estaba destinada a ser un desastre.

No solamente había sido una noche miserablemente aburrida (En realidad ¿A quien le interesaba la Historia de la Herbología además de Neville Longbottom?), si no que a quien fuera que se le hubiese ocurrido la grandiosa idea de realizar la reunión (difícilmente se le podría llamar 'fiesta' a una gala dedicada a plantas) en un pequeño jardín bajo el cielo estrellado, había olvidado tener un plan de respaldo por si el clima no estaba de acuerdo en mantenerse calmado. Y, debido a que era diciembre, confiar en que el clima iba a estar de acuerdo en mantenerse calmado era altamente improbable.

Fue por lo que cuando comenzó a llover a cántaros, todos los asistentes habían sido abandonados a su suerte en el pequeño patio—que a estas alturas era virtualmente una fosa de lodo—, sin más defensa que correr de regreso al hotel que había sido rentado para hospedar a los invitados todo el fin de semana (Y cuando decía a _todo el fin de semana_, realmente se refería a _Todo el fin de semana_ rodeado únicamente de plantas y regocijo navideño). ¿Ya había mencionado que el hotel estaba ubicado en una pequeña villa? Pues así era, estaban atrapados en una lodosa zanja en algún lugar que contaba únicamente con una carpa y algunas velas flotantes. Era en serio cuando se preguntaba—¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que algo así iba a funcionar?

Debido a esta brillante idea, ahora su mejor par de zapatos estaban llenos de lodo, lo cual efectivamente los había arruinado por completo, su ropa también estaban algo cubiertas de lodo, así como también lo estaban sus pantalones. Él sabía que con un hechizo podría rápidamente quitarles la mugre, pero el hecho de que supiera por lo que habían pasado no le permitiría utilizarlos nunca más.

Sin embargo no era esta la peor parte. Él había venido con Albus—bueno, no exactamente con Albus como su _pareja_ para la gala, si no que habían llegado juntos para no estar a solas en ese antro lleno de plantas. El punto era que se suponía que Albus iba a sufrir este martirio a su lado. Pero en lugar de eso, el muy maldito se había pescado en algún punto de la noche a una bella chica rubia que venía representando al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y entonces decidió que como tenía una oportunidad, ya no necesitaba a Scorpius como su plan de respaldo para no aburrirse. Y lo peor de asunto era que la chica rubia había asistido con una amiga.

Una amiga del género femenino.

Una amiga Weasley de género femenino.

Rose Weasley, la mujer que había estado activamente evitando por un largo periodo de tiempo desde su 'Momentanea pérdida de nitidez mental', estaba parada justo frente a él, mirándolo en estado de shock, y claramente luciendo increíblemente incómoda. Y entonces Albus, muy _simpático_ _el tipo_, había decidido dejarlos a solas mientras iba a entretener a su nueva _'amiga'_. Esta era la noche más llena de inconvenientes de toda su vida. Y Scorpius _realmente_ detestaba los inconvenientes.

—¡Scorpius!—le había dicho Albus mientras tomaba a la rubia por los hombros,—¡Estoy seguro de que tu y Rosie tienen un montón de cosas por hablar! ¿Qué tal si les damos un poco de espacio para discutir sus cosas en privado?

Scorpius lo vio guiñarle el ojo mientras se alejaba (o mejor dicho se pavoneaba—pues de seguro se sentía en camino seguro a tener _suerte_, tanto como se lo permitiera el hecho de estar rodeado de plantas) con la risueña chica a su lado. Por un momento Scorpius pensó echarle un maleficio que le arrancara las bolas para asegurarse de que si por algún motivo llegaba a tener una oportunidad con la chica rubia no pudiera disfrutarlo. ¿Y que era aquella maldita insinuación de que él y Rose necesitaban tiempo a _solas_? Aparentemente el muy cabrón de Albus se había hecho a la enferma idea de que a Scorpius le fascinaba Rose.

Rose.

Rose Weasley.

Honestamente. ¿Por qué podría Scorpius tener una maldita fascinación por Rose Weasley?

¿Y cómo en el nombre de Merlín Albus había llegado a una conclusión como esa?

El tipo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su hermanita estaba saliendo con un muchacho dos años mayor que ella desde hacía cinco meses, ahora resultaba que de alguna manera había descubierto que él _sentía algo_ por Rose.

Scorpius no se sentía _atraído_ por ella—o al menos el no lo consideraba así. Ya antes se había sentido atraído por muchas otras mujeres y nunca se había sentido de esta manera.

Siempre era algo más centrado en el terreno de lo físico—sin ningún compromiso de por medio. Siempre era así, buscaba pasar la noche en la cama de la chica en turno, pero despertar en su propia cama sin compañías incómodas. Sin compartir el desayuno, sin hablar de sentimientos, ni de nada innecesario. Siempre buscaba a alguien que fuera excelente en la cama y estuviera dispuesta a hacerle pasar un buen rato. Esa era la manera en la que funcionaba.

Y siempre le gustaban rubias. Todas las chicas con las que había salido habían tenido el cabello rubio. Largo, corto, rizado, lacio, eso no importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que fuera rubia. Tal vez se debía a alguna manera inconsciente de continuar con la tradición Malfoy, pero de algo si estaba seguro—Scorpius Malfoy nunca se había sentido atraído por pelirrojas. Nunca.

Algo que en definitiva siempre mantenía como un mantra, era el hecho de que él nunca mezclaba los negocios con el placer. Nunca se veía en la necesidad de tener que conversar mucho con una chica—después de todo; nunca duraban demasiado—así que por lo mismo, su IQ siempre era un asunto negociable. Pero nunca estaba permitido que rebasara el suyo. Si había algo que él encontraba desagradable y muy poco atractivo en una mujer, eso era una mujer que pudiera ser inteligente, o aun peor, que le rebatiera algo. Así que el cerebro no era algo necesario. De hecho, las cosas nunca parecían durar demasiado si la chica intentaba meterse en el área intelectual.

Entonces, por qué si Albus conocía tan bien sus antecedentes, ¿Habría sugerido que a Scorpius le habían empezado a surgir sentimientos por Rose?

De hecho, a la mierda con Albus, ¿Cómo era que Scorpius se había permitido sentir algo por la condenada de Rose Weasley?

Ella en definitiva no era la clase de chica que estaría abierta a la sugerencia de ser algo así como 'Amigos con Beneficios' (De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella estuviera abierta a la sugerencia de ser simplemente 'Amigos'. Eso era algo que en realidad encontraba un poco descorazonador), ya que hasta donde él sabía, a Rose le gustaba la estabilidad. Y estabilidad significaba compromiso. Y Scorpius Malfoy no era del tipo que hacía compromisos.

Además su cabello era algo que estaba completamente mal. Él estaba seguro que el particular color que adornaba el cabello de Rose Weasley ni siquiera tenía un nombre. El simple 'Rojo' no le hacía justicia. Parecía como si en realidad alguien hubiese compactado un camión de bomberos en cada rizo de su incontrolable melena y lo hubiese adherido a su cuero cabelludo. Era más castaño rojizo que el del resto de los cabellos del clan Weasley, pero demasiado brillante como para clamar ser castaño. Y estaba por todas partes. Cada vez que ella lo intentaba acomodar, él podía prácticamente ver aquellos rizos escapar por entre sus dedos, buscando ser liberador y explotar nuevamente en todo su esplendor cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y cuando los llevaba sueltos—como esta noche por ejemplo— caían como una cascada por su espalda, permitiendo las puntas terminar en bucles que prácticamente le rogaban enredar sus dedos en él. Pero eso estaba fuera del punto principal. El punto principal era que ese cabello era rojo, y a Scorpius Malfoy no le gustaban pelirrojas.

Y en lo que concernía a intelecto, le hería el orgullo saber que ella era la única persona en su curso que era capaz de vencerlo en sus notas. Lo cual hacía muy regularmente para su disgusto. Y en cuanto a discutir. Él no podía recordar ninguna conversación que él y Rose hubiesen tenido por más de cinco minutos y no terminara de alguna manera en una especie de discusión. No importaba si se trataba de sutiles y breves comentarios durante sus discusiones de trabajo, o peleas llenas de gritos en la sala común (la mayoría eran por cosas absurdas como que par de zapatos debía usar Albus), ellos siempre discutían. Era algo tan fiero y vigorizante, y tan jodidamente sensual que él estaba asombrado de no haber querido acostarse con Rose después de todo este tiempo. Todos los comentarios sarcásticos que ella hacía y sus ingeniosos reveses que lo hacían rabiar porque eran tan jodidamente inteligentes que a él no le quedaba más que gruñir indignado, pretendiendo jugar con sus uñas y salir de donde fuera que estuvieran, esperanzado de parecer lo suficientemente indiferente. Así que a Scorpius Malfoy no le gustaban las cerebritos.

Entonces ¿Por qué deseaba tener a Rose Weasley de una manera tan enfermizamente desesperada?

No, esa era una mentira.

Podía manejarlo aun si aquello no era una mentira. Después de todo, él era un excelente seductor con un encanto infalible; tenerla en su cama no le representaría ningún problema. Y aún si ella no durmiera con él, podría simplemente dormir con alguien más e imaginar que lo hacía con ella. Si se ponía realmente pedante incluso podría hallar a una chica llamada Rose. Podría simplemente acostarse con ella, sacar a Rose de su sistema y estar listo para regresar a ser el Scorpius Malfoy de siempre; ese espécimen elegantemente atractivo lleno de perfección y extraordinario soltero.

Pero aquello _si era_ una mentira.

Él no quería estar con Rose. No mal entiendan, si quería estar con ella, muchísimo, pero no era ahí donde aquello terminaba. Aun tenía sueños de ella abrazándolo como lo había hecho en aquella exhibición. O de ella sonriéndole de aquella manera en la que sonreía cuando Albus decía alguna broma. Sueños en los que caminaba hacia su habitación para oler ese delicioso perfume frutal francés que su madre le había dado para su cumpleaños el año pasado _(¿Como coño sabía él eso?)_. Él prácticamente podía escucharla reír en sus sueños, y siempre despertaba deseando mas que nada en el mundo encontrar a Rose Weasley recostada en su cama. Deseaba despertar con ella entre sus brazos, desayunar con ella mientras tenían interesantes conversaciones, tal vez discutir un poco, y recorrer aquel incontrolable montón de flameante cabello pelirrojo. Así cada mañana, cuando despertaba y se encontraba nuevamente con el otro lado de la cama completamente vacío, no podía evitar sentirse amargamente decepcionado. Realmente lo entristecía despertar de aquella visión tan vívida de sus sueños, en los que tenía a Rose, y toparse con la realidad de su ausencia de hecho lo deprimía.

Era algo patético. Y tenía que parar.

Así que ahora miraba hacia la joven dama pelirroja que estaba frente a él mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por actuar normal. Lo cual era particularmente difícil debido a que ella se mantenía mirándolo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y sonriéndole cortésmente mientras jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus rizos, el cual giraba a lo largo de sus dedos, únicamente provocando que Scorpius comenzara internamente a rogar por poder hacer lo mismo.

¡No! ¡Detente! Estamos hablando de Rose Weasley. Rose. Weasley. Está fuera de los límites. No es como si realmente te murieras por rebasar esos limites. Pero si lo hicieras, lo cual no vas a hacer, por que no podrías. Estarías rompiendo todas las reglas—todas y cada una de ellas. Ella está prohibida.

Gracias conciencia, que manera de hacerlo sonar más sensual de lo debido.

—¿Malfoy?—la voz de Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos y provocó que sus defensas regresaran inmediatamente a su lugar.

—¿Qué?—oh, realmente no podría haber sonado más suave aun si lo hubiese planeado. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por su abrupta reacción, pero en lugar de disculparse como cualquier persona normal, decidió actuar como siempre lo hacía y fingir indiferencia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino esperando la respuesta de ella.

—Te pregunté si te gustaría dar una vuelta y mirar algo en particular—le dijo, inmediatamente conciente de la mirada que él le dedicaba, por lo cual dirigió su atención hacia el polvo invisible en su vestido, el cual comenzó a limpiar al azar.

—No hay mucho que mirar—comentó él mirando hacia los diversos especimenes a su alrededor, algunos de los cuales parecían capaces de comérselo si se acercaba demasiado. Scorpius estaba completamente desinteresado, después de todo, ya tenía una grandiosa vista de una flor a la cual él encontraba particularmente atrayente, justo aquí junto a él.

¡En el nombre de Merlín! Se iba a echar un avada kedavra el mismo si volvía a pensar algo tan patético y meloso otra vez. Claro, después de echarle un maleficio a Albus para cortarle las bolas por ponerlo en esta situación.

Miró nuevamente hacia Rose por encima del borde de su copa de whiskey de fuego. Ella parecía incómoda por decir lo menos. Era demasiado obvio que estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con él, lo podía adivinar por la manera en la que ahora jugaba con su copa vacía. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius tuvo una serie de interesantes ideas entrelazándose en su mente.

La copa de Rose estaba vacía. Ella estaba tensa. El alcohol relaja a la gente.

Esto podría llegar a funcionar.

Rápidamente tomó el vaso que ella sostenía, alarmándola, entonces le dijo:

—Te voy a traer otro ¿Qué estabas tomando?

Rose tartamudó por un momento, claramente descolocada por su abrupto y algo entrometido comportamiento, antes de recuperarse y responder:

—Um, solamnte soda

—Ahora regreso—se dirigió rápidamente al bar, discretamente mirando por encima de su hombro a penas llegó a la barra, para asegurarse de que ella no se hubiese movido de su lugar. Afortunadamente ella aun se mantenía donde la había dejado, desafortunadamente ese maldito mocoso Scamander. ¿Lorcan? ¿Lysander? Realmente el no sabría decir (y tampoco era que le importara), pero sintió como un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a alzarse en su interior; era algo desagradable creciendo en su interior, algo caliente que le hervía en las entrañas llenando sus sistemas, y expandiéndose de lo más profundo de su estómago hacia los dedos de sus pies y hacia las yemas de los dedos de sus manos. Scorpius no sabía por qué, pero una repentina urgencia por estrangular al estúpido de Scamander con sus propias manos comenzó a enloquecerlo. Sabía que podría simplemente echarle alguna maldición, pero de alguna manera el utilizar su par de manos se sentía como algo más _primordial_. Y si algo se podía dar por sentado en este momento, era que este sentimiento que llenaba a Scorpius era uno de los más animales que poseía el ser humano.

Tomó las bebidas (ambas con alcohol) de las manos del barman tal vez con más fuerza y hostilidad de la necesaria, y procedió a caminar lo más rápido que pudo de regreso hacia donde estaba Rose, intentando no llamar mucho la atención (Aunque era imposible de evitar completamente, pues él era Scorpius Malfoy y era justificable que la gente lo mirara). Con una rápida maniobra se coló entre dos excepcionalmente gordos hombres del Ministerio que no pudo reconocer, y entonces pudo ver a Rose sonriendo de manera incómoda mientras el estúpido de Scamander se balanceaba como una marioneta—claramente estaba intoxicado en alcohol y Rose no estaba disfrutando el estar en su compañía. A Scorpius tampoco le gustaba que ella estuviera en su compañía.

Con algunos decididos y gráciles movimientos obtenidos de sus años como jugador de Quidditch, Scorpius finalmente llegó a su destino, clamando por su damisela…amiga…conocida…colega del trabajo. Si, apeguémonos al hecho de que es su colega del trabajo.

Apretó fuertemente cada copa en cada mano y comenzó a escuchar fragmentos de conversación.

—Entonces, Rose…—las palabras de Scamander eran mal articuladas y su postura era cada vez más caída—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de antro?

—No, realmente estoy bien aquí, pero sientete libre de irte si quieres—le dijo ella, intentando sonar lo más amigable posible mientras mandaba un claro mensaje que decía 'vete a la mierda'. Scorpius sabía debido a unas extrañas vacaciones en casa de los Potter, que la familia Scamander era bastante allegada a los Weasley, por ende, probablemente Rose no quería que las cosas se pusieran fuera de control y se convirtieran en un embarazoso escándalo. Sin embargo Scorpius no era amigo de ellos, de hecho a penas los conocía (Ni siquiera sabía diferenciar a los gemelos), así que no tenía ningún problema con darle al malparido una probada de su puño mientras le reacomodaba los sesos.

No. Debía mantenerse con una pose civilizada en frente de la dama. Tal vez un inconveniente ataque de diarrea daría el talle. Un simple movimiento de varita y el intruso pasaría el resto de la tarde en compañía de un inodoro. A Scorpius le encantó la idea.

—Vamos Rose—el grandísimo idiota de Scamander hipó y dio un paso más acortando la distancia—Mi cuarto tiene una grandiosa vista, deberías venir a echar un vistazo.

—Aunque suene muy tentador—Scorpius inmediatamente reconoció ese tono de educado sarcasmo, ya que a menudo era victima de él—De hecho estoy aquí con alguien más, y creo que ya debería reunirme con él…

—¿Quién? No veo a nadie por aquí.

Scorpius no pudo pedir por una entrada más perfecta. Se aproximó con decisión hacia Rose y le entregó su bebida quedando parado justo a su lado, tan cerca de ella que muy probablemente era una distancia inapropiada para los 'amigos'.

—Aquí estas Rose—dijo con voz profunda intentando ignorar la manera en la que ella se movió con cierto nerviosismo al escucharlo utilizar su nombre. De hecho fue algo adorable—Una copa del mejor Ogden.

Scorpius giró el rostro para encarar a Scamander y levantó una ceja en una expresión impasible. Scamander simplemente lo miró perplejo.

—¿Malfoy?—lucía claramente inseguro de si debería dirigir la pregunta a Scorpius o a Rose. Scorpius respondió sin darle importancia a este hecho.

—Scamander—dijo en un tono tan plano y sin emociones como le fue físicamente posible—¿Lorcan?

—Lysander—le corrigió, con cierto tono de nerviosismo. Scorpius simplemente lo miró indiferente y sonrió presuntuosamente con una completamente falsa disculpa que pretendía pasar por sincera.

—Diculpa, honestamente no puedo notar la diferencia.

Aquello en parte era una mentira. Scorpius sabía que lucían diferentes, pero él no sabía quien era quien y, como previamente había establecido, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien era quien porque realmente no era gente con la que platicara muy frecuentemente o con quien se llevara bien. Lo cual no buscaba cambiar muy pronto, razón por la cual no pensaba hacer el menor esfuerzo en recordar el rostro de Lysander y guardarlo en su memoria; la próxima vez simplemente adivinaría de nuevo. Si es que había siguiente vez. Y por Merlín esperaba que no la hubiera.

El estúpido de Scamander parecía molesto y aun confundido. Scorpius no podía ver el rostro de Rose, pero sabía que aun tenía una expresión tensa y aparentemente incómoda, así que decidió que lo mejor era sacarla de ahí para salvarla de esa situación lo más pronto posible.

—Bien, ha sido un placer—puso tanto sarcasmo como le fue físicamente posible en esas cinco simples palabras,—pero Rose y yo estábamos a punto de ir a examinar algunas de las raras variedades de Espino de Dragon, así que si nos disculpas.

—Claro—fue todo lo que dijo Scamander con cierto tono de escepticismo, y mirando hacia Rose como para corroborar una vez más si ella quería venir con él a su cuarto. Ella sonrió de manera educada y le dijo un simple buenas noches. Cuando Scamander iba a abrir nuevamente la boca (Scorpius adivinaba que para decir algo nuevamente aburrido e intelegible), él aprovechó para tomar la iniciativa y tomó la mano de Rose entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto sorpresivamente íntimo.

—Vamos cariño—le dijo acercándose ligeramente para susurrarle algo, pero intentando no intoxicarse con su delicioso aroma—Esa rara especie europea que haz estado estudiando está justo por ahí.

La alejó de ahí y se aseguró de enviarle a Scamander una sonrisa presuntuosa por encima del hombro mientras dirigía a Rose hacia la marquesina.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al final de la marquesina, rodeados por nada más que plantas, que Scorpius le soltó la mano. Ella retiró su mano rápidamente y parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo que lucía antes.

—Gracias—dijo suavemente—por salvarme de Lysander.

—Es un placer—respondió aparentando no darle importancia, mientras miraba hacia una especie de Venus-atrapa-moscas intentando memorizar la manera tan delicada en que la mano de Rose se amoldaba de manera tan natural dentro de la suya.

Eventualmente comenzaron a platicar de manera cordial (Scorpius pensó que esto podría estar directamente ligado a que ella había bebido toda la copa de whiskey de fuego con una sorpresiva rapidez) e incluso bromeaban de vez en cuando. Scorpius estaba disfrutándolo completamente, y tuvo la sensación de que Rose tampoco se la estaba pasando tan mal.

Una vez más comenzaron a discutir sobre las noches tediosas (como esta) en las que las cosas que ponían un poco desagradables.

—¿De quien fue la asombrosa idea de hacer esto?—preguntó él con una sonrisa mientras miraba a un hongo particularmente feo, Rose estaba a su lado también observando—Esto es aun peor que esa maldita exhibición en el ministerio.

Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios deseó no haberlo dicho. No quería traer a colación el tema de aquella 'Momentanea pérdida de nitidez mental', y por la manera en la que ella repentinamente se tensó y el silencio pareció caer sobre ellos, pudo adivinar que ella tampoco estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea. Después de un minuto de un extraño y agonizante silencio, Scorpius decidió que lo mejor era romper con él.

—Lo lamento—dijo suavemente, su voz era baja y casi imperceptible a sus propios oídos—no tenías porque haber presenciado eso.

—Todo el mundo pierde los estribos a veces Scorpius— algo se contrajo en su interior ante el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Rose—Ni siquiera tú eres inmune a eso.

—Pero lo debería—dijo sintiéndose avergonzado. Un Malfoy nunca perdía los estribos. Un Malfoy siempre se mantenía en control ante todas las situaciones. Mantener la apariencia era la clave (internamente podía sentirse todo lo destrozado que él quisiera, pero eso era todo, debía mantenerlo para sí). No debía permitir que nadie lo viera vencido; no, nadie debería verlo así. Se suponía que él mantuviera el control, siempre con una implacable presencia llena de autoridad y superioridad. No debía perder la templanza ni la compostura, especialmente delante de una mujer. No había ninguna razón aceptable para que él se atreviera a soltar lágrima alguna, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y por sobre todas las cosas no lo debería hacer frente a una Weasley.

La tensión que se había instalado entre los dos, llenaba aquella relativamente vacía parte de la marquesina (estaba lejos del bar y completamente lleno de feas plantas—en pocas palabras, no era exactamente el centro de la fiesta) y era sumamente palpable. Casi sofocante. Se mantuvieron sin mirarse el uno al otro, evitando moverse y en completo silencio por algunos minutos.

—Se está haciendo tarde—dijo Rose, su voz sonaba suave e insegura. El asintió a manera de confirmación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiese visto.

—Te acompaño a tu cuarto—ambos se pusieron en marcha para salir de la marquesina, asegurándose de mantenerse juntos, pero lo suficientemente separados como para sólo ser capaces de verse por el rabillo del ojo.

Y entonces, justo cuando Scorpius pensaba que no podía empeorar la situación, comenzó a llover.

No, no llover. Diluviar.

Y fue entonces cuando Scorpius Malfoy se encontró así mismo caminando a trompicones en medio de un banco de lodo, siendo golpeado por enormes gotas de lluvia del tamaño de quaffles, con una de sus mejores ropas arruinadas con barro y agua, mientras una igualmente mojada y llena de barro Rose Weasley caminaba a trompicones junto a él.

¿De quien diablos había sido la maldita idea de planear esta maldita gala?

Eventualmente se hicieron camino hacia el cuarto de Rose, y cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta notaron el letrero que decía 'No molestar' colgado en manija. Scorpius comenzó a atar cabos—esto podía llegar a ser interesante. Rose tuvo la decencia de tocar, y la puerta fue inmediatamente abierta por un Albus semidesnudo que traía en una mano una botella de champagne y en la otra un par de copas.

—¡Albus!—exclamó Rose pareciendo sorprendida. Scorpius ciertamente no lo estaba.

—Rose—le dijo Albus en un tono que le indicaba que bajara la voz y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro asegurándose de que no alertó a su acompañante—¿Te importaría cambiar de cuarto esta noche?

—¡¿Qué?!

La pregunta de Rose reflejó completamente los pensamientos de Scorpius. Albus la miró ansioso—claramente buscaba deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible.

—Si, verás, lo que pasa es que tengo un asunto llevándose a cabo ahí adentro—hizo un gesto señalando la habitación oscura con su cabeza—Y sería _fantástico_ si pudieras cambiar de cuarto para que Abigail y yo no seamos.. ah… molestados.

Rose tenía una pose lívida que era más clara debido a que sus hombros estaban tensados en una pose recta y miraba fieramente a Albus. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la mirada de cachorro desamparado que Albus acababa de utilizar como último recurso para deshacerse definitivamente de ellos. Incluso Scorpius vio como patéticamente hacía sobresalir su labio inferior en un puchero (aparentemente las chicas encontraban esto como algo _adorable_ y _sensible_). Bastardo.

Ambos observaron a Rose cuyo ojo derecho parecía palpitar ligeramente. Pasaron algunos segundo antes de que ella finalmente hablara.

—Esta bien, pero voy a necesitar mi maleta—dijo de manera casi inaudible, ya que el enojo aun estaba presente. El rostro de Albus se iluminó y rápidamente le entregó su maleta (la cual, el muy desvergonzado, hacía reubicado a un lado de la puerta para llevar a cabo el proceso lo más rápido posible). Aparentemente él ya había mudado sus cosas previamente.

—¡Muchas gracias Rose!, ¡Buenas noches!

Y con esto último cerró la puerta dejando a Scorpius parado a mitad del pasillo junto con una muy furiosa Rose. La escuchó bufar antes de tomar su maleta y comenzar a caminar por el corredor, ya que la habitación de Albus y Scorpius estaba en el mismo piso. Bueno, la ahora habitación de Rose y Scorpius.

Este pequeño pensamiento le trajo a Scorpius un montón de deliciosas visiones que no eran del todo apropiadas debido al tipo de relación que ellos llevaban. Debía destruir estos malditos impulsos.

Corrió para alcanzar a Rose y caminar junto a ella (Rose caminaba a zancadas) silenciosamente hacia su cuarto. Antes de arribar, Scorpius le indicó a Rose cual era el Cuarto de Albus, al cual Rose entró con cierta reticencia y Scorpius entró al suyo.

—¡Voy a tomar un baño!—anunció a Scorpius, apareciendo casi de inmediato con una bolsa de cosas para bañarse y caminó directamente al baño. El baño que curiosamente estaba en su cuarto (él siempre tomaba la habitación más cercana al baño). Estuvo a punto de hacerle algún comentario reclamándole que se iba a apoderar del baño, pero considerando lo enojada que aun estaba, decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar y que ella se bañara primero. La escuchó azotar la puerta cuando cerró y dejó a Scorpius en silencio. No fue sino hasta que escuchó la regadera, que cayó en cuenta de la situación actual: la única cosa que lo separaba de una completamente desnuda Rose Weasley, era una puerta.

Santa mierda.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó apartar de su mente los pensamientos sobre Rose, agua y regaderas; Scorpius comenzó a deshacerse la corbata para esperar pacientemente a que la ducha estuviera libre— _necesitaba_ darse una ducha. El maldito barro había destruido su ropa, no necesitaba que le destruyera también la piel.

Después de unos tortuosos veinte minutos, Rose reapareció claramente pareciendo más relajada.

—La ducha está libre—anunció.

—Gracias

Todos los pensamientos abandonaron su cabeza cuando Scorpius se giró hacia la puerta del baño.

Rose Weasley.

En una toalla.

Y nada más que eso.

Necesitaba salir del cuarto. Ahora mismo.

Pasó como rayo junto a ella y cerró abruptamente la puerta, abrió la lave de agua fría a tope y saltó al interior de la ducha completamente vestido. Esto estaba simplemente mal. Quien haya pensado que Rose era una niña buena, claramente nunca había compartido un cuarto de hotel—y su baño—con ella. Mal. Esto estaba simplemente mal.

Scorpius miró hacia el piso y notó que el agua estaba café, inmediatamente recordando el barro. Correcto. Limpio, necesitaba estar limpio. Ahora. Se desvistió y tiró sus ropas fuera de la ducha para templar el agua a un grado menos congelador.

Una vez que Scorpius se sintió más cómodo debajo del agua caliente, comenzó a tallarse la 'esencia' de la tierra, la cual estaba seguro que rápidamente había viajado de sus ropas sucias hacia su piel. Después de cinco minutos de trabajar en el tallado de la odiosa suciedad, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—¡Malfoy!—Le llamó Rose del otro lado de la puerta, seguido por algo que no alcanzó a reconocer por el sonido del agua.

—¿Qué?—respondió apagando un poco el agua.

—¡Necesito mi bolsa!—le dijo—¡La dejé adentro!

—¿No puedes esperar?—dijo regresando a su tallado. Si dejaba que la esencia de la mugre se quedara más tiempo, aparentemente podría dejar rastro en su piel.

—¡Malfoy!

—¡Dame cinco minutos!

Rose dijo algo por lo bajo que bien pudo haber sido algo como 'estúpido engreído' antes de retirarse de la puerta.

Veinte minutos después, Scorpius emergió de la ducha, se secó y se puso unos boxers. Cuando regresó a la habitación se encontró con que Rose Weasley estaba acurrucada en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente. Solamente su toalla encima.

¿Podría ponerse la noche más loca?

Se fue de un extremo (aburridas pláticas sobre plantas) al otro (Rose Weasley mojada y envuelta en una toalla sobre su cama). Merlín. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiese vuelto bipolar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era tener un gesto caballeroso llevándola a su cama en la otra habitación. Su almohada se hallaba completamente mojada por su densa melena roja, así que decidió que mejor la dejaría dormir en su cama, pero si se quedaba descubierta muy probablemente se congelara. Scorpius se sintió con todo el derecho de dejarla así: ella se había robado su cama. Pero entonces iría el lunes al trabajo con gripa, la cual inevitablemente se le contagiaría, a él y a todos en la oficina. Y Scorpius odiaba estar enfermo. Debía cobijarla; sólo representaría una amenaza a su propia salud si no lo hiciera. Y esta era la única razón que realmente le importaba.

Caminó hacia el lado de la cama donde Rose estaba y trató de evaluar la manera en la que haría esto. Necesitaba arroparla, pero no quería arriesgarse a… ¿Cómo decirlo?…_rozarla_ accidentalmente. Después de todo, si Rose Weasley despertara y se encontrara con él—él estaba seguro que era su colega menos favorito—en una situación comprometedora… Despertarla seguramente no sería algo que terminaría bien. Se imaginaba una visón llena de muchos gritos, bofetadas y la inevitable perdida de su miembro favorito, seguida seguramente por una maldición particularmente poderosa en la cual era experta desde cuarto grado. No era necesario decir que se aproximó con muchísima cautela.

Cuando Scorpius estuvo al borde de la cama, tomó un profundo suspiro. Podía hacerlo. ¿Y qué si ella le echaba un hechizo para cortarle la bolas? ¿Y qué si no quería volver a verlo nunca más? ¿Y que si se rehusaba a hablarle de nuevo? ¿Y que? No era la gran cosa.

Maldito Albus Potter iba a morir el muy desgraciado.

Se inclinó sobre ella y ubicó sus manos debajo de su cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba entre sus brazos. Rose Weasley, no solamente envuelta en una toalla, sino que además dormía tan profundamente con una expresión de paz en su rostro que lo hizo sentir mareado. Siempre la veía con una expresión de preocupación. Siempre ocupada en algo complicado. Siempre pensando. Pero en este momento, ella simplemente dormía, con la respiración tranquila, con el rostro relajado, únicamente soñando. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto.

O al menos así hubiese sido si es que él estuviera atraído por la pelirroja astuta y obsesionada con el compromiso, que siempre rebatía las cosas incluso mejor que él. Pero no lo estaba. Así que la imagen le era indiferente. Totalmente indiferente. No le podría importar menos como sus piernas desnudas brillaban con la tenue iluminación, y como estaban tan expuestas que podía apreciar lo largas que eran. O como su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada de una manera tan natural, que sus mojados rizos creaban un halo rojo alrededor de su cabeza. O como su rostro estaba adornado por el más dulce esbozo de sonrisa que el jamás hubiese visto en la vida, tan dulce que sólo deseaba besarla esperando capturar esa sonrisa para sí mismo. Era una suerte que a él le fuera tan indiferente, porque si no le fuera así, probablemente encontraría bastante difícil resistirse a la tentación de recorrerla completamente. Pero a él definitivamente le era indiferente. Así que no estaba tentado.

¿Era a caso que la temperatura de la habitación repentinamente había subido unos grados o sólo era producto de su imaginación?

Alejando todos sus pensamientos de Rose y toallas, y los efectos que la gravedad podría tener sobre una toalla en estas situaciones, Scorpius recobró la compostura y deslizó sus manos muy delicadamente debajo del muchísimo más delicado cuerpo de Rose. Con mucho éxito pudo ubicar una de sus manos debajo de su espalda, y con la otra tomó sus piernas, sintiendo alrededor de su cuello el brazo inerte de la pelirroja que había colocado ahí previamente para que no le estorbara. Tomó un profundo suspiro y con mucha precaución la levantó del colchón para cargarla completamente en brazos.

Entonces ella se movió.

Oh Merlín. Esto era todo. Dio un rápido pero muy sincero adiós a sus bolas; habían vivido muy buenos tiempos juntos, pero este era el fin. Al menos hasta que llegara a san Mungo.

Scorpius se congeló y se preparó para sacar una lista de excusas y argumentos sobre por qué tenía en brazos su cuerpo semidesnudo, y también porque él, Scorpius Malfoy, estaba únicamente en boxers, pero de inmediato se detuvo así mismo cuando Rose murmuró algo incoherente y se giró levemente quedando pegada a su cuerpo, con su rostro descansando sobre su hombro, y con el brazo aun alrededor su cuello; Rose, aun inconsciente, se acurruco entre sus brazos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La sintió restregar su cabeza contra su hombro y su cuello un par de veces, mientras olfateaba un poco antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era actuar rápido, Scorpius murmuró '_Wingardium Leviosa'_ por debajo de su aliento y vio como las mantas se plegaban automáticamente para hacer espacio. Puso un pie sobre el colchón para poder acomodar a Rose lo más en el centro de la cama que se pudiera, para que no tuviera que quedarse del lado de la almohada mojada.

Se inclinó un poco y la bajó hacia la cama tan delicadamente como pudo, con el brazo de ella aun cubriéndole los hombros y su cabeza aun descansando contra su cuerpo mientras él la intentaba depositar sobre el colchón. Para la gran sorpresa de Scorpius, el brazo que estaba a la altura de su cuello se tensó mientras la pelirroja hacía un sonido parecido a quejido. Él se quedo congelado nuevamente y se mantuvo obsevandola fijamente, inseguro de qué (exactamente) estaba ocurriendo. De nuevo intentó depositarla sobre la cama, pero obtuvo nuevamente la misma respuesta. Sólo que esta vez murmuró algo incoherente.

—No—dijo entono desafiante, pero aun así somniolento—Quédate

Ciertamente esto era o un sueño, o una broma muy enferma. Scorpius hizo un movimiento para retirar el brazo de Rose de alrededor de su cuello. La tomó de la mano y levantó su brazo para poder escapar de su abrazo. No fue sino hasta que intentó alejarse que se dio cuenta de que aun le tomaba la mano.

Oh, mas apropiadamente dicho, ella le estaba reteniendo la mano a él. Y al parecer no pensaba dejarlo ir.

—Vuélvete a dormir Rose—le susurró suavemente, esperando que el sonido de su voz fuera suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que él no era la persona (quien sea que fuera) con la que estaba soñando. Pero ella simplemente se aferró más a su mano.

—Quédate—le murmuró de nuevo, con el sueño ya casi venciéndola. Sabiendo que no pasaría mucho antes de que se durmiera nuevamente, Scorpius comenzó a intentar liberar su mano suavemente. Entonces ella dijo algo que estaba seguro, lo perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

—Scorpius… quédate…

Se quedó congelado mirándola. ¿Realmente acababa de decir su nombre? ¿Eso significaba que ella sabía que era él quien estaba ahí?. O tal vez estuviera soñando con él.

Él sabía perfectamente que debía seguir intentando liberar su mano de la de ella. Sabía que debería simplemente cubrirla y dormir en la otra habitación. Sabía que esas eran las cosas que debía hacer, y definitivamente era exactamente lo que él tenía planeado hacer. Si ella no hubiese dicho su nombre.

Pero ella había dicho su nombre.

Ya no era una petición vacía estimulada simplemente por el sueño. Ahora era una petición personal. Rose Weasley acababa de pedirle que se quede.

¿Cómo podía decir que no?

Scorpius tomó las mantas con su mano libre, se subió al colchón y jaló las sabanas para que los cubriera a los dos. Había hecho un esfuerzo conciente por mantener su distancia; por únicamente estar lo suficientemente cerca para que ella notara su presencia, pero no podía estar tan físicamente lejos debido al agarre que ella tenía sobre su mano.

Sin embargo, Rose parecía tener otras ideas en mente.

Tan pronto como el se tumbó a su lado en la (ligermante mojada) almohada, Rose se acurrucó a él, únicamente liberando su mano para acomodar su brazo encima de su cuerpo y extender sus exquisitos dedos sobre su pecho. La pelirroja acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Tras unos momentos Scorpius la pudo sentir respirar de manera calmada, indicándole que de nuevo se había dormido.

Sabía que esto era algo malo. Sabía que, cuando amaneciera, ella probablemente lo odiara y la frágil e inestable amistad que habían ido construyendo al paso de los años se iba a desmoronar. Con esto en mente, lo único razonable era pensar que esta probablemente era la última oportunidad que tendría para compartir la cama con ella y tenerla entre sus brazos. Y ni siquiera podría considerar poder verla de nuevo envuelta únicamente con una toalla.

Asi que, como cualquier hombre sentenciado a ser ejecutado, Scorpius decidió disfrutar este último pequeño placer antes de que todo estuviera perdido. La abrazó apretándola más cerca de su cuerpo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Inclinó su rostro hacia la frente su frente y le dio un beso sonriendo juguetonamente sobre su piel antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y cerrar sus ojos.

Esta era una metáfora bastante extraña de una última cena, y realmente sería un tonto si no la disfrutaba como era debido.

Albus Potter Había tenido una excelente noche.

Había convencido a Scorpius para venir con él a la función acerca de plantas o algo así, que el Ministerio ofrecía, había conocido a Abigail Longhorn—la chica rubia del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, misma que Albus había estado topándose las últimas tres semanas previas al evento—, se las había arreglado para avergonzar públicamente a Scorpius dejándolo sólo con Rose, y después se había pasado el resto de la noche (y gran parte de la mañana) en compañía de Abigail. La única cosa que amenazaba con arruinar su noche era el arreglo sobre las habitaciones, pero resultó que hasta con eso había tenido éxito.

Si, había sido una excelente noche para Albus, pero no era la clase de persona que abandonaba a sus amigos simplemente porque había despertado desnudo con una mujer particularmente hermosa a su lado, la cual estaba en un estado de desnudes similar al suyo. Además, esta era la primera vez en la historia que él había terminado acostándose con alguien y Scorpius no. Así que naturalmente, como todo un buen amigo, tenía que embarrárselo en la cara.

Usando la llave que le prestó a Abigail, Albus entró a la suit que Rose y Scorpius compartían, dándose cuenta de que era una perfecta réplica de la que Abigail y el habían compartido. Notó que la puerta de Rose estaba abierta. Estaba seguro que era la de Rose porque, después de años de compartir habitación, Albus sabía que Scorpius siempre insistía en tomar la habitación más cercana al baño. Pensó que lo correcto sería ir y decirle hola a su prima, después de todo, tenía todo el día para fastidiar a Scorpius, así que cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al cuarto de Rose. Albus se alarmó de ver su maleta completamente intacta en la esquina del cuarto, así como su cama completamente hecha. Pero, conociendo a Rose, no era muy característico de ella levantarse a una hora totalmente irracional para hacer algo que no considerara urgente. Sin embargo también sabía que era muy obsesiva con la limpieza y con tener todo en orden, así que no le pareció nada extraño que dejara la cama impecablemente hecha antes de irse.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Albus se dirigió a la puerta gemela que estaba cerrada en el lado contrario de la suite con una enorme sonrisa petulante plasmada a lo ancho de su cara. Posicionó su mano en la manija, hizo una pausa y cambió su postura a una ceremonial. Contó hasta tres antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días Scorpi-¿ROSE?

Albus se quedó boquiabierto ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Incluso con aquella limitada iluminación, podía claramente decir que aquellas personas recostadas en la cama de enfrente eran Scorpius y Rose. Su mejor amigo y su prima. Juntos en la cama. Acurrucados. Desnudos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¿Albus?—dijo Scorpius con voz pesada debido a que acababa de despertarse y sus ojos entrabiertos—¿Qué carajos haces?

—¿Qué, qué carajos hago?—Albus lo miró incrédulo—¿Qué carajos estas _tú_ haciendo?

—_Estaba_ durmiendo—dijo en un bostezo y cerró los ojos como si esperara volverse a dormir.

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo con Rose?—demandó Albus al menos una octava de tono más alto de lo normal.

—¿Rose?—Scorpius sonaba genuinamente confundido.

—¡Si!—ahora Albus se estaba enojando (no había poder humano que salvara a Scorpius de las consecuencias de haber pasado la noche con su prima)—¡Rose!

Albus apuntó hacia el cuerpo que Scorpius abrazaba (muy afectuosamente) contra su cuerpo.

—Ya sé que es Rose—dijo soltando un suspiro que se convirtió en un bostezo—No estoy haciendo nada con ella.

—¿Qué no estas…?—Albus se pasó una mano por el cabello y rodó los ojos antes de mirar de nuevo a su amigo—¡Estas con ella en la cama!

—Tienes una habilidad de observación asombrosa Albus, te felicito—sólo usaba ese nivel de sarcasmo cuando estaba fastidiado y quería deshacerse de la persona que lo molestaba.

—¡Sorpius!—dijo Albus demasiado alto.

—¿Podrías callarte?, vas a despertarla.

Y entonces ocurrió la cosa más extraña. Scorpius miró hacia Rose con una mirada llena de ternura y le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Ella se acurrucó un poco más entre sus brazos, provocando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se ensanchara. Con gran sorpresa Albus lo escuchó suspirar con cierta paz.

Albus no pudo evitar mirar con confusión hacia aquella escena. Y entonces todo se volvió claro en su mente. Apuntó acusadoramente hacia Scorpius, con la mano ligeramente temblorosa de la impresión. Su voz parecía haberlo abandonado. Scorpius lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con tono irritado.

—¡Tú!—soltó Albus boquiabierto y una rara serie de sonidos precedió a su siguiente frase—¡Tú amas a Rose!

Scorpius rodó los ojos y tomó aire.

—No seas bruto, Albus—dijo con un suspiro.

—¡Tu la amas!—continuó sacudiendo su dedo de una manera dramática—¡¿Desde cuando eres de la clase de tipos que se acurruca?! ¡Tú no eres esa clase de tipos! ¡Pero esta es una situación diferente porque tu la amas!

—Enserio Albus—Scorpius cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a masajear la parte alta de la nariz—vete a la mierda.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Albus aun boquiabierto por su descubrimiento.

Rose se removió entre los brazos de Scorpius y se acurrucó nuevamente contra su pecho. La pelirroja dejó escapar una especie de suspiro y frunció el ceño. Albus miró a Scorpius encontrándose con una mirada asesina taladrándolo en aquel par de ojos grises.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Rose con voz adormecida, lo que dejaba claro que no estaba totalmente consciente.

—Albus—susurró Scorpius friamente, aun con la mirada clavada en el aludido.

—¿Y que quiere?—preguntó ella sin mucha convicción mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Scorpius.

—Gritarnos—le respondió, acariciándole el cabello inconscientemente.

—¿No lo puede hacer más al rato?—le preguntó con un suspiro mientras lentamente se volvía a quedar dormida.

—Yo creo que si—Scorpius levantó una ceja mirando significativamente a Albus—¿Podrías Albi?

Albus dejo escapar un resoplido de indignación antes de disponerse a salir del cuarto.

—¡Esto no se ha terminado!—le susurró de manera amenazadora antes de cerrar la puerta doble nuevamente. Cuando estuvo completamente sólo en el corredor de camino a su cuarto, la mente de Albus aun intentaba procesar que era exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por lo que el sabía:

Scorpius y Rose podrían o no podrían haber dormido juntos. Lo más probable era que si.

Rose podría o no podría estar enamorada de Scorpius. Lo más probable era que si.

Y era demasiado obvio que Scorpius estaba enamorado de Rose si se había quedado para acurrucarse con ella mientras velaba su sueño y le acariciaba el cabello.

Le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Quién diablos era ese espécimen que estaba durmiendo con su prima? Porque ese no parecía ser Scorpius Malfoy. Al menos no el que conocía. Oh si, Albus tenía muchas preguntas para su amigo, y estaba determinado a obtener todas las respuestas que necesitara.

Habían pasado diez pacíficos minutos antes de que Rose se comenzara a remover nuevamente al lado de Scorpius. Él intento volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo encontrar nuevamente aquella calma que había sentido antes de que Albus interrumpiera abruptamente y comenzara a vociferar todas esas cosas acerca de que él estaba enamorado de Rose. En realidad Scorpius Malfoy no se enamoraba. Y especialmente no se enamoraba de chicas como Rose Weasley. No es que realmente existiera alguien que fuera parecida a Rose. Porque ella era realmente única e irremplazable.

¿Qué demonios tenía en la mano?

Oh.

Era el cabello de Rose. Al parecer había estado acariciándolo.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Su momento de introspección fue interrumpido debido a que Rose había comenzado a removerse contra su cuerpo mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro. Era claro que por fin estaba despertando. Bueno, esto iba a ser interesante. La escuchó murmurar algunas incoherencias antes de que soltara un bostezo. Scorpius decidió que posiblemente la mejor manera de manejarlo era actuar indiferente, después de todo, él era muy bueno en ello.

—buenos días—dijo con simpleza mirando hacia la altura de su pecho donde Rose descansaba, en espera del momento en que el entendimiento cruzara por su rostro. Y aquello no tenía precio.

Tan pronto como él habló, los ojos de Rose se abrieron abruptamente mientras contenía la respiración haciéndose consciente de lo que había a su alrededor, pareciendo demasiado asustada para moverse. Tenía la mirada clavada en el pecho desnudo sobre el cual descansaban su cabeza y sus manos antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de la persona a quien pertenecía. Inmediatamente se topó con el par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente con un brillo divertido. Scorpius encontraba la situación bastante entretenida, así que decidió divertirse a costa de Rose.

—¿Dormiste bien cariño?—le preguntó con una sonrisa mal disimulada. Antes de que pudiera si quiera respirar, Rose rompió el contacto con él yendo a parar lo más lejos que pudo, apretándose las sabanas al pecho mientras se sentaba frente a él con una expresión de terror y confusión en el rostro.

—¿Qué…—preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido ahí—¿Qué se supone que estamos…? Tú… Yo…¡Una cama!

Rose miró como en la mirada de Scorpius se reflejaba el shock.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—le preguntó levantando una ceja antes de que su rostro completo se oscureciera en una expresión más peligrosa que reflejaba pura seducción—Tal vez debería ayudarte a recordar—le ofreció moviéndose hacia ella en una pose de depredador. Rose dejó escapar un grito ahogado y saltó unos centímetros más lejos de su alcance; si continuaba con esa estrategia no tendría mas cama para replegarse.

—¡No!—replicó rápidamente, estirando una mano para detenerlo—¡No, no, no, no, no! No va a ser necesario.

Rose miró a su alrededor buscando ya sea un arma o su ropa. En ese momento cualquiera de las dos era algo que apreciaría.

—¿No?—le preguntó sonando confundido, pero aun mantenía su mirada lujuriosa—debo decir que anoche parecías disfrutar _bastante _diciendo que si…

—¡Scorpius!—gritó, ahora realmente agitada y nerviosa—No sé que fue lo que pasó aquí anoche, pero te puedo asegurar que no significo nada.

—Bueno, eso parece ser obvio considerando que no recuerdas nada—comenzó a limpiarse una de sus perfectas uñas con una expresión casi aburrida.

—Bueno, recuerdo algunas cosas—se defendió abrazándose las sábanas más fuertemente.

—Tales como…—levantó una ceja dejando la frase inconclusa, debido a que quería saber si ella recordaba haberle pedido que se quedara.

—Recuerdo a Albus y a Abigagil—dijo ella mientras una mirada llena de determinación se instalaba en su rostro—Y que tú tenías que dormir aquí en lugar de ella.

—No creo que el término 'dormir' pueda ser utilizado para describir cualquiera de las actividades que se llevaron acabo anoche en esta cama—él sonrió mientras ella se encogía de horror y vergüenza.

—No—se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba hacia las sábanas intentando recordar la noche anterior—No, no, no. No hay manera de que haya estado _tan_ ebria.

Algo muy parecido al dolor pareció hacer mella en los intestinos de Scorpius. Ella necesitaba estar ebria; no, no espera, simplemente ebria, si no _tan_ ebria, ¿Para dormir con él?. Seducirla iba a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que él había pensado. Scorpius hizo a un lado a su ego ligeramente herido, permitiendo que se recuperara para continuar con su teatro.

—No, no estabas tan ebria—le dijo, y le dedico una mirada ansiosa y traviesa—seguramente si hubieses estaba _demasiado_ ebria, no hubieses podido levantar tan alto tus piernas mientras tu y yo…

—¡SCORPIUS!—gritó ella realmente no queriendo escuchar como acababa aquella historia (o mas bien fantasía) de Scorpius.

—¿Si amor?—respondió, con una aduladora y presuntuosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Por favor—su voz sonaba tensa y bastante descompuesta—No sé que fue lo que pasó aquí anoche, pero lo que sea que fuese, prometerme que no le vas a contar a nadie acerca de ello—se mordió el labio de una manera que hizo a Scorpius querer besarla antes de agregar—¡Especialmente a Albus!, no puedes por nada del mundo contarle a Albus sobre esto.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no le diré a Albus—la vio relajarse inmediatamente ante estas palabras, por lo cual continuó con una sonrisa ladeada—Creo que entendió bastante bien el rumbo de los eventos que se llevaron acabo sobre esta cama cuando entró esta mañana, así que creo que si le contara le parecería algo redundante.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—chilló Rose realmente alto.

—Oh, si—Scorpius nuevamente comenzó con la fingida tarea de limpiarse las uñas en un intento de ignorar lo furiosamente sonrojada que estaba su compañera de cama; bueno, al menos las partes de su cuerpo que la sábana en su cuerpo le permitía apreciar—Tuvimos una breve visita por parte de tu primo, pero no te preocupes, se fue tan rápido como vino. Tu estabas completamente inconsciente en ese momento.

—¡Oh Merlín! No puedo creer que me haya permitido a mi misma hacer esto—se rependió y parecía que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar—Después de todo… Albus nunca querrá volver a dirigirme la palabra…

A Scorpius no le gustaba verla de esa manera, le hacía sentir extraño y lo hacía desear más que nada en el mundo abrazarla fuertemente, mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, y que él siempre estaría ahí para ella…

_Espera._

_¿Qué?_

Realmente necesitaba apagar a esa maldita vocecilla en su cabeza. Se estaba metiendo en un territorio sumamente peligroso donde aquella enorme palabra de cuatro letras que iniciaba con la 'A' se alzaba fiera y amenazadoramente contra él. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas como esa.

Detuvo su introspección al ver que Rose comenzaba a aspirar la nariz, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar frente a él. Aquello provocó que aquel profundo sentimiento se instalara nuevamente en su pecho. Y a Scorpius no le gustaba lo profundo que era.

—No puedo creer lo que hice—dijo Rose nuevamente mientras se restregaba la mano delicadamente en la nariz.

—No lo hiciste

Los ojos de Rose se posicionaron automáticamente sobre él, con una mirada de aprehensión dibujada por todo el rostro. Obviamente no estaba segura de si le decía la verdad, o sólo lo había dicho para amainar un poco el remordimiento que la estaba comiendo viva.

—¿Qué?—preguntó suavemente con un ligero tono de incredulidad.

—Lo que crees que hicimos—le dedicó una sonrisa que pareció sorprenderla momentáneamente—No fue así. No lo hicimos. Anoche no pasó nada.

—¿Quieres decir…—repentinamente los ojos de Rose se llenaron de alivio (De hecho lucía demasiado aliviada para el gusto de Scorpius)—…que no dormimos juntos?

—Bueno, lo de dormir si, pero no involucró nada perverso u obsceno.

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín!—exclamó explotando en sonrisas y Scorpius se olvidó de lo ligeramente dañado que estaba su ego por la reacción de Rose. Había algo en su sonrisa que le resultaba embriagador, y le hacía relucir aquel profundo sentimiento, pero esta vez de una manera buena. Aun sonriendo con alivio se llevó las manos al rostro, lo cual inmediatamente la hizo recordar que sólo llevaba puesta una toalla, por lo cual nuevamente se abrazó recelosamente.

La miró examinar su atuendo y entonces lo miró nuevamente con una expresión de confusión, que lentamente se fue transformando en escepticismo mezclado con enojo. Esa expresión no le gustaba nada. Se deslizó en la cama de tal manera que pudiera encontrar una pose que tal vez lo ayudara a sentir un poco más valiente. No funcionó.

—Y si no tuvimos sexo…—aquellas palabras nunca debieron salir de los labios de Rose, ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en ello teniendo sexo. Era una imagen fantástica. Y era una fuerte distracción. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no comenzar a babear—¿Puedes decirme, exactamente, porqué estoy desnuda?—le preguntó levantando una ceja que claramente decía que mejor le daba una muy buena explicación o muy probablemente iba a perder algo muy cercano a su… entrepierna. Scorpius sonrió de manera maliciosa, acción que pareció desarmarla. Perfecto.

—Esa no fue obra mía—le dijo con suficiencia, pareciendo bastante complacido mientras se reclinaba hacia el montón de almohadas que estaban a su espalda, para tomar una pose cómoda con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno, si no fue tuya ¿Entonces de quien?—no parecía impresionada.

—Tuya—le dijo mirando la mirada de escepticismo con que ella lo miraba, así que decidió elaborar una rápida explicación de los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior, decidiendo dejar de lado el hecho de que ella le había pedido que se quedara… al menos por ahora. Vio como el rostro de Rose pasó por diez diferentes capaz de rojo en diferentes puntos de la historia. Era algo glorioso de presenciar. Pero aun se notaba un poco a la defensiva con respecto a si él le decía la verdad.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente te fuiste o algo así?—le preguntó con cierta sospecha y algo de vergüenza—pudiste simplemente haber retirado la mano que te sostenía.

—Si pude haberlo hecho—aceptó asintiendo para comprobar que era consciente—Pero no soy la clase de hombre que se rehúsa a una dama.

Esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante la cara de asombro que ella tenía en ese momento.

—¿Perdón?—le preguntó realmente confundida. Scorpius se encogió los hombros intentando parecer indiferente, aunque realmente por dentro sentía que de tanto contener las carcajadas podría terminar mojándose los pantalones.

—No me fui porque tú no quisiste que me fuera—se sonrió para sus adentros y agregó—De hecho me pediste directamente que no me fuera.

Rose no parecía convencida. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos levantando también una ceja.

—Oh, así que estando semi inconsciente, ¿Me las arreglé para pedirte que durmieras conmigo?

—Si, aunque en realidad no especificaste nada sobre dormir—su voz perdió todo tono juguetón al recordar la manera en la que ella le había hablado entre sueños con aquel tono suave—Simplemente me pediste que me quedara.

Rose guardo silencio.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con un tono casi cercano a un murmullo mirándolo aprehensivamente por milésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Él le sinrió de manera genuina y se encogió los hombros nuevamente.

—Me pediste quedarme. Así que lo hice.

Había algo oculto en aquella afirmación, que los tomó fuera de guardia. Scorpius no quería sonar tan… honesto, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora aquello se alzaba entre ellos, esperando que alguno de los dos diera el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en nada, porque en realidad no sabían que decir. Scorpius podía claramente escuchar la voz de Albus flotando en su cabeza, acusándolo una y otra vez de estar enamorado de Rose. Aunque aquello no era cierto. No había nada cierto en ello. No _podía_ ser cierto. Scorpius Malfoy no se enamoraba. Y aun si lo hiciera, él no se enamoraría de una Weasley. No. Solamente habían compartido la cama por una condenada noche, una noche con aquella mujer en brazos no podía cambiar completamente su filosofía de vida. Rose era increíble, pero no _tan_ increíble.

¿De verdad acababa de llamar increíble a Rose Weasley?

Buscando un escape de sus propios pensamientos en nombre del bienestar de su propia hombría, Scorpius decidió romper la tensión tomando una ducha. Nada más agradable que una ducha caliente para aclararse la mente. Se retiró las sábanas sacando sus piernas de un lado de la cama.

—Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha—anunció con una sonrisa, haciendo la atmosfera de tensión un poco más relajada—Siéntete en confianza de unirte si gustas.

Meneó las cejas entusiastamente provocando que Rose levantara nuevamente una ceja (con una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios que a Scorpius no le pasó desapercibida).

—Creo que tendré que declinar a tu oferta—dijo pareciendo más relajada, lo cual inmediatamente lo hizo sentir más relajado antes de empezar a buscar sus calcetines.

—Tú te lo pierdes—le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sobre el hombro, ante la cual Rose únicamente rodó los ojos.

—Realmente eres un sádico—le dijo observándolo tomar las medias que recientemente había encontrado—Mira que mentirme de esa manera sólo para verme sufrir.

—_Eso_ mi querida Weasley, se llama venganza—le dijo con suficiencia, adoptando una pose que le permitía a Rose comérselo con la mirada si así lo deseaba (aunque admitámoslo, ¿Quién no lo haría?).

—¿Y porque habrías de tomar vernganza?

—Porque te robaste mi cama—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con cierto salto al andar. Podía ver claramente como Rose intantaba no reírse mientras se miraba las manos, sin embargo no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Así que pensó que sería divertido agregar algo más para sacarla de quicio. Porque había que admitirlo, la mujer era verdaderamente sensual cuando estaba enojada.

—Oh, por cierto Rose—hizo una pausa antes de entrar al baño, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano para mirar hacia ella—Realmente te favorece.

Rose se congeló en su sitio y lo miró extrañada, la sinceridad en su voz le hizo sospechar que enmascaraba lo que ella estaba segura era un comentario sarcástico o una broma a sus expensas. Pero cuando él simplemente le dedicó nuevamente esa mirada genuinamente sincera la comfundió por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que me favorece?—preguntó al fin.

—La toalla—le dijo con una amplia y descarada sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño para agregar—Creo que deberías vestirte así todos los días. Haría mis idas al trabajo infinitamente más placenteras.

Cerró la puerta por completo, justo a tiempo para evitar la almohada que ella le había aventado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Comentario original de la autora:**

_¡Hooray!¡Lograron llegar hasta el final!, el premio por no dormirse es un revelador secreto acerca del siguiente capítulo—Les puedo adelantar que será desde el punto de vista de Rose y estará titulado_ 'Él me dijo que me amaba…' _apuesto a que ya pueden ver hacia donde va aquello ;) De cualquier forma, please review._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Comentario de la traductora: **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya le haré llegar a GraeLiars todos sus positivos comentarios, realmente yo amo esta historia, y es muy curioso que ella comente que se siente algo insegura por su estilo de escritura… en fin… **

**Ya sé que esperaban con ansias la actualización, pero los capitulos se hacen un poquito mas largos, y como debo dar coherencia, pues si me lleva un poco más de tiempo. De cualquier forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que no se desesperen porque ya eh empezado con la traducción del siguiente capítulo, que como bien Grae comenta, se va a poner algo intenso…**

**¡Un saludo a todas las fieles lectoras!**


	3. Él me dijo que me amaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota original de la autora:**

¡Sorpresa! Ya sé que dije que no actualizaría antes de Diciembre, pero realmente quería ya subir este capítulo y por ende terminarlo. Aun si eso significó algunas noches de desvelos (¿O debería decir mañanas?). Oh y para todas las lectoras que dejaron reviews—¡Les amo! ¡Muchísimo, Muchísimo! Sus palabras de apoyo me hacen sentir muy feliz.

Este capítulo es otro bastante largo. Aunque mucho de él es dialogo, así que espero que sea ligero de leer.

Advertencia: Y en el tercer capítulo, Grae dijo 'Deja que se ponga sucio' y así fue. Yeah… alerta de suciedad en este capítulo, pero puedo adivinar que todas ya sabían que esto sucedería en algún punto del fic ya que el titulo lo indica, y en sí la esencia de las situaciones. Esta capitulo está desde la perspectiva de Rose, por lo cual, es un poquito más pesado en cuanto a narrativa que el de Scorpius. Aun así espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Al fin me di cuenta que en los pasados dos capítulos me olvidé de ponerlo, ¡Así que lo lamento!. Bueno, esto va para todo lo que escribí y subí aquí— no es mío, desearía que lo fuera para no tener que estudiar tanto para los aburridos exámenes y en lugar de eso poder estar en una casa junto a la playa, escribiendo todo lo que mi corazón me dicte. Sin embargo no es así, por lo que aun estaré atrapada estudiando.

Disfruten!, y ya saben cual es el trato— dejen reviews por favor :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Excusa 3: Él me dijo que me amaba…

Se despertó antes de que él lo hiciera. De hecho, realmente no estaba segura de haber dormido en absoluto. Hasta donde sabía, únicamente había estado ahí recostada con la sábana fuertemente apresada contra su pecho, mirando hacia el techo durante cuatro horas, sin siquiera dormir.

En realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado aquí. Bueno, no aquí específicamente— podía recordar los eventos de la pasada noche/mañana, que la habían llevado a quedar completamente desnuda y sin aliento, con una deslumbrante claridad. Se refería a cómo había llegado a este particular dilema que la aquejaba.

No sabía cómo (tomando en cuenta todo los eventos que habían ocurrido a lo largo del año) o cuando se había convertido en algo apropiado que no sólo soñara que dormía con él, si no en realidad ir a su casa después del trabajo aquella noche.

¿Cuándo exactamente había decidido que no solo buscaba ser su amiga, si no su amante?

¿Cuándo es que ella se había convertido en alguien tan manejable que se creía todo lo que él dijera?

¿Y cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, se había permitido así misma convencerse de que estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, tanto como para no detenerlo de utilizarla?

No, Rose Weasley no tenía idea de cómo había llegado aquí.

Ella sabía que las cosas habían sido diferentes entre ella y Scorpius, ya que desde la fiesta navideña de Herbología, él la miraba de manera diferente. A menudo caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que no era tan presuntuosa como realmente traviesa. Era como si supiera que ella había estado tramando hacer cosas inapropiadas; lo cual no era cierto. Pero aunque para ella el hecho de aparentemente haberle pedido que se quedara con ella, y después proceder a acurrucarse en él, no había representado ningún daño irreparable; él seguía mirándola de aquella manera, y dedicándole aquella sonrisa que parecía sólo reservar para ella, y que ella no podía evitar si no responder.

Él había comenzado a visitarla, a menudo sin razón alguna. Únicamente caminaba hacia su oficina, tocaba la puerta de manera brusca antes de entrar y hacer algún comentario sin sentido. Esto claro solía llevarlos a parlotear de cosas sin sentido, porque era obvio que uno no podía llamar a aquello discutir cuando ambos se sonreían. Y por supuesto, siempre terminaban con una amenaza de que aquello 'no terminaba ahí', lo cual sólo dejaba claro que al día siguiente volverían a verse, o en ocasiones, continuaban durante el tramo de salida del ministerio. Y siempre terminaba de la misma manera.

Entonces habían comenzado los almuerzos. Era la segunda semana de enero cuando él había entrado repentinamente a su oficina, plantándose frente a su escritorio con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Señor Malfoy?—le preguntó ella de manera educada, siguiendo con la línea de aquel juego que había entre ellos.

—Oh, hay muchísimas cosas grandiosas que usted podría hacer por mi, Señorita Weasley—él le guiñó el ojo esbozando una sonrisa juguetona antes de continuar—Pero en este momento lo que podrías hacer es tomar tu saco y acompañarme a almorzar.

—¿Almorzar?—repitió confundida—¿Contigo?

—¿Acaso usted no requiere de la comida como los humanos regulares Señorita Weasley?—le preguntó en un tono divertido mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se abría lugar entre sus labios. Era extraño—normalmente a ella solía parecerle odiosa aquella sonrisa, incluso la llegó a señalar como una de las peores cosas que él solía hacer. Ahora, sin embargo, la intrigaba. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podía decirle sin decir absolutamente nada—todo lo que hacía era sonreír de aquella manera y entonces dejaba que ella descifrara su significado. Ella solía odiar eso—el trabajo de adivinar—pero ahora simplemente era una parte natural de aquel extraño juego que había entre los dos.

—Bueno, si, pero…

—Sólo toma tu saco y apúrate, sólo tenemos cinco minutos—le cortó abruptamente, mientras revisaba su inmaculado reloj plateado antes de regresar la mirada a ella.

—Aunque tu compañía suene muy adorable—le dijo ella con un leve tono de sarcasmo disfrazado en una sonrisa—Ya almorcé, así que gracias.

—¿Ya almorzaste?—Scorpius la miró sonado bastante confundido.

—Estoy a punto—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Con quien?—por un momento Rose creyó haber detectado un ligero tono de agresión en su voz, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como apareció en su cabeza.

—Conmigo misma

—¿Contigo misma? Oh Rose, no puedes ir a un restaurant y almorzar sola, es socialmente deprimente, debo acompañarte—Scorpius miró hacia sus uñas e hizo sonar aquello como si le hiciera un favor.

—No voy a ir a un restaurant—le respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Esto confundió a Scorpius totalmente.

—Creí que dijiste que estabas apunto de comer—le dijo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y Rose no pudo evitar pensar en que lucía como un cachorrito confundido.

—Y lo estoy

—Bueno, ¿Y donde planeas comer?

—Aquí

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces pudo observar como repentinamente el significado de su respuesta fue comprendido por el hombre frente a ella.

—¿Aquí?—farfulló finalmente—¿En tu escritorio?

—Si—dijo ella asintiendo, sintiéndose repentinamente conciente de lo que iba a hacer.

—Oh Rose—sus palabras fueron lanzadas con tanta simpatía como ella nunca la había escuchado en él. Ahora era ella la que estaba confundida, por lo que en seguida adoptó una pose defensiva.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es aun peor que comer sola—exclamó con lástima.

—La verdad es que a mi me gusta comer en mi escritorio, gracias—dijo en un tono cortante que indicaba que estaba dando el tema por cerrado. Scorpius aparentemente no captó la idea.

—A nadie le gusta comer en su escritorio Rose—escucharlo utilizar su nombre de manera tan casual la desarmó—La gente únicamente dice esa clase de cosas porque no tienen la fortuna de que alguien tan atractivo los invite a comer.

—Bueno, a mi ya me han…

—Si, ya sé que a ti ya te lo ha pedido un asombrosamente atractivo joven, y la verdad debo advertirte que se está impacientando—señaló su reloj una vez más y reiteró—Ahora, toma tu abrigo.

—Scorpius—dijo Rose con su mejor 'Tono de alerta muy al estilo Hermione Weasley'. Sin embargo, una vez más él pareció inmune.

—No te vas a escapar de esta Weasley—le dijo sonriendo Victorioso—No importa si vienes voluntariamente o si tengo que cargarte en mi hombro para llevarte en contra de tu voluntad. Ambas opciones son igualmente validas para mi.

—Te rompería el hombro

—Seguramente eres tan ligera como una pluma—una sonrisa genuina le iluminó el rostro y entonces pudo notar como las defensas de Rose colapsaban.

—¿Es un cumplido?—le dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja a manera de reto.

—No—se encogió los hombros y sonrió con suficiencia—Sucede que además de asombrosamente atractivo, también soy increíblemente fuerte.

—Sin mencionar tu modestia.

—Precisamente—reconoció asintiendo con una amplia sonrisa que reservaba especialmente para ella—Ahora, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Rose rodó los ojos y suspiró de manera dramática.

—Bien

Y así fue como inició. Ahora era abril y ellos aun seguían almorzando juntos, al menos cada segundo día (algunas veces eran más días).

Después del primer mes ella había mencionado que no podía seguir pagando las comidas en un restaurant. Pero él se había ofrecido a comprarle el almuerzo, por lo cual insistió en que ahora ella ya no tenía excusa. Lo cual era verdad, ya que el costo era meramente una excusa. Siendo completamente honesta, había comenzado a reconsiderar el acuerdo que tenían con respecto a la comida, cuando escuchó a dos chicas en el baño hablando de cómo Scorpius la había estado envolviendo y que estaban seguras de que se estaban acostando.

Se estaban acostando.

Ese era el termino que ellas habían usado. Rose lo odiaba, la hacía sonar como una ramera que se había encontrado en la barra de un bar, o alguna esquina. El hecho era que ahora que él se había ofrecido a comprarle los almuerzos, sólo iba a hacer que los rumores se hicieran más fuertes. Así que le había dicho a Scorpius que los almuerzos juntos debían terminarse. Pero Scorpius, siendo un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a no tener lo que quería, simplemente había decidido traerle la comida a su escritorio, a pesar de que comer en la oficina claramente no le encantaba.

Rose entonces decidió (después de una semana de tenerlo comiendo en su escritorio con constantes quejas de lo incómodo que era, haciéndole casi imposible no reírse de la situación) que no le importaba lo que esas mujeres u otras personas pensaran. A ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con Scorpius y la hacía sentirse especial el hecho de que él la invitara a almorzar—y por esta vez, simplemente iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Por lo cual los almuerzos continuaron, y ella siguió pagando su mitad.

Ahora que miraba en retrospectiva, realmente debió haber escuchado a las mujeres del baño. Después de todo, una tipa fácil era exactamente en lo que se había convertido.

Sin embargo los rumores únicamente se habían empeorado después del incidente del día de San Valentín, en el que Scorpius había decidido hacer una broma a sus expensas.

Aquel había sido todo un nuevo nivel para definir vergüenza. Él le había enviado una lechuza a la oficina, pidiéndole que lo viera en su oficina. Ella sabía que seguramente quería alguna cosa trivial, pero decidió tomarlo como una oferta—aunque ella clamara lo contrario, realmente disfrutaba sus peleas sin sentido. Por lo que caminó por el edificio hacia la oficina de Scorpius, sin sospechar sus motivos.

—¿Me enviaste una lechuza?—le preguntó apenas cruzó el umbral de su oficina. El la miró y le sonrió descaradamente.

—Eso fue rápido ¿Desesperada por verme Weasley?

—Tanto como una puede estar por arrancarse una bandita de la llaga abierta, hay que hacerlo rápido para evitar el excesivo dolor—ella le sonrió radiante, ante lo cual él solo rió divertido.

—Touché, Weasley—asintió y recostó la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla—Te concederé esta

—Gracias—se inclinó sutilmente en una reverencia antes de adoptar una actitud un poco más seria—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron e inmediatamente se maldijo mentalmente por su selección de palabras.

—Bueno, se me ocurren muchísimas cosas grandiosas para hacer contigo—cuando habló lo hizo con un tono que sólo se podía describir como 'tono de cama'—algunas involucrando este escritorio, ninguna de ellas involucrando tu ropa.

Rose intentó reprimir las imágenes mentales que bombardeaban su mente dando vida a lo que él sugería. Y siendo honestos, estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella no había tenido pensamientos similares en los últimos meses.

—Podría hacer que te despidan por acoso sexual—se cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja de manera desafiante.

—Me extrañarías—el tono de Scorpius se había vuelto más profundo y sus ojos la miraban aun más oscurecidos. Rose había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que habían iniciado una conversación, que de alguna manera se había convertido en una obvia insinuación; si alguien en la oficina hubiese presenciado alguna de estas situaciones, los habría metido en un montón de problemas, pero que ambos lo encontraban deliciosamente entretenido.

—En serio—el tono de Rose sugería cualquier cosa menos lo que acababa de decir—¿Para que me enviaste a la lechuza?

—¿Qué día es hoy?—le preguntó él borrando el tono juguetón que tenía un segundo antes.

—¿Disculpa?—Rose pensó que seguramente había escuchado mal.

—La fecha ¿Cuál es?—le preguntó nuevamente, aparentemente confundido. Tal y como si no supiera. No había ninguna manera de que Scorpius Malfoy no supiera que hoy era San Valentín, ya que él consideraba la fecha más sagrada que la navidad, y de eso Rose estaba segura.

—14 de febrero—dijo esperando por que sonara algún extraño 'crack', acompañado de alguna línea como 'Bueno, eso explica el telegrama cantado' o '¡Felicidades! Tu premio es una noche de sexo apasionado con tu amado' (era realmente embarazoso lo mucho que ella esperaba que él dijera lo segundo) pero nada de eso paso. Él simplemente asintió y rasgó con la pluma la parte superior de la carta que había estado escribiendo cuando ella llegó. Con una floritura de su varita, la carta desapareció. Rose continuó mirándolo, esperando por la siguiente parte de la broma o por alguna pregunta, pero solo obtuvo una mirada de confusión por parte de Scorpius.

—¿Necesitas algo Weasley?

Aquí había algo que no estaba bien. Eso lo tenía por seguro.

—Dijiste que me necesitabas par algo—se sintió confundida por la manera en la que él la miraba—¿Planeabas preguntarme algo?

—Ya lo hice—la miró con extrañeza—Tu respondiste. Problema resuelto.

—¿Me hiciste venir para preguntarme la fecha?—esto la hizo sentir realmente frustrada y de alguna manera molesta—¿Algo que muy fácilmente pudiste haber revisado en tu calendario, o haberle preguntado a otra persona de la oficina?

El tono que uso sugería que él debía contestar lo contrario. Pero no lo hizo.

—Si—confirmo asintiendo, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios—Pero nadie podría haberlo dicho tan amablemente como tu, Weasley.

Rose rodó los ojos de manera dramática.

—Buen día Malfoy—el enojo era obvio en el tono de su voz; se dio la media vuelta y salió rápidamente. Ya estaba a la mitad del camino entre su oficina y la de Scorpius, cuando lo escuchó llamándola para que se detuviera.

—¡Rose!—él jamás la llamaba por su nombre en público. Nunca. Se giró hacia él buscando alguna explicación, pero lo encontró a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Lo vio pavonearse mientras caminaba hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, lo cual le decía que cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder no iba a ser algo que ella pudiera disfrutar. Lo que encontraba sumamente perturbador, especialmente considerando que él se las estaba arreglando para captar la atención de todos en el lugar. Se detuvo muy cerca de ella, obligándola a levantar el rostro para mantenerle la mirada. Sacó algo que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda y un instante después reveló una hermosa rosa de un color rojo vibrante. Scorpius se la enseñó de manera muy agraciada y Rose no pudo evitar notar como toda la oficina se había quedado en absoluto silencio.

—Rose Weasley—le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—¿Quieres ser mi pareja de San Valentín?

Rose clavó la mirada en la rosa que él le estaba ofreciendo y se quedó completamente muda por la impresión. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba pasando?. Al parecer permaneció en silencio más de lo que consideraba, ya que él soltó una suave risa mientras le tomaba la mano para depositar la rosa.

—Lo tomaré como un si—le dijo con un tono suave una vez que puso la rosa en su mano.

—¿Hhm?—lo miró aturdida mientras él le sonreía nuevamente con aquel gesto juguetón.

—Disfruta tu día Rose—le dijo haciendo su sonrisa más amplia, lo que hizo que el rostro de la pelirroja adoptara una tonalidad que no tenía nada que envidiarle al color de su cabello. Scorpius se dio la media vuelta y caminó de regreso a su oficina.

No fue si no hasta que lo escuchó decirle—_te veo en el almuerzo—_que salió de su monologo interno, mediante el cual intentaba procesar cómo demonios había quedado atrapada en tremendo estado de caos sin haberlo previsto. Todo era un desastre.

Y de alguna manera llevaba a esto, el hecho de que ella hubiera sido usada como objeto sexual, por el hombre de quien ella había sido advertida cuando tenía once años, edad en la que ni siquiera sabía lo que el sexo era. Doce largos años de advertencias y de historias preventivas; y aun así había caído en las garras de Scorpius Malfoy, famoso gigoló.

No.

No, esto era algo diferente. Ella era diferente. Él no pensaba en ella como el acostón de una noche. No podía ser asi… porque…

Porque él le había dicho que la amaba.

Si, la noche anterior. La noche anterior él le había dicho que la amaba. Lo recordaba con una sorpresiva claridad, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que había bebido.

Acababan de terminar con un gran caso, en el cual ambos habían estado trabajando tanto tiempo que apenas alcanzaba a recordar. Pero ahora estaba ya todo resuelto, y todo había salido bien. Por qué razón ella aun estaba en su oficina a la ocho de la noche, llenando papeles que en realidad podían esperar hasta el lunes, era algo que no podía responder. El pensamiento de poder disfrutar el fin de semana sabiendo que este horrible caso estaba cien por ciento concluido y que nunca más tendría que leer otra palabra acerca de él, se le antojaba algo grandioso. Aunque no había considerado que el papeleo le llevaría tanto tiempo. Sin embargo aquí estaba y finalmente había terminado, para poder irse a casa a tomar un relajante baño.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Scorpius apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, su corbata estaba deshecha, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, su chaleco abierto y su cabello ligeramente más desordenado de lo usual.

Nunca, en toda su vida, Rose había visto a alguien lucir tan sexy.

—Honestamente Weasley—le dijo con una ceja levantada mientras una sonrisa juguetona se asomaba en sus labios—¿Nunca dejas el Ministerio para ir a casa?

—Como si pudieras decir algo al respecto—contraatacó con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba os últimos papeles—Tu también sigues aquí.

—Eso es porque eh estado esperando pacientemente, durante tres horas, a que termines—le envió una mirada significativa, pero la sonrisa aun se mantenía casual en su rostro.

—¿Y para que me ha estado esperando Señor Malfoy?—levantó una ceja mientras tomaba su bolso—¿Esta asustado de salir solo?

Scorpius rodó los ojos de la manera más dramática que le había visto, y entró a su oficina.

—¡No, te estaba esperando para celebrar que ya terminamos con el caso!—le sonrió de una manera tan jovial y genuina, que Rose lo consideró como algo injusto para la población femenina. ¿Cómo podían las pobres chicas defenderse ante tan seductora imagen? Las chicas se veían en medio de una batalla de la que ni siquiera estaban advertidas, y simplemente no podían ganar. Hombres como Scorpius deberían caminar con una bolsa de papel en el rostro, que les impidiera romper tantos corazones.

Rose se forzó a salir de sus pensamientos descontrolados y regresar su atención a la conversación.

—Lo lamento Scorpius—le dijo con una sonrisa de cansancio—pero la verdad no estoy de ánimos para salir.

—¿Quién habló de salir?—su voz se había modulado a un tono más bajo mientras sonreía nuevamente y levantaba una ceja. Ella también levantó una ceja, en una pregunta silenciosa que demandaba ser respondida—Tengo una o dos botellas del mejor Ogdon, y dos vasos esperándonos en mi oficina—Scorpius le sonrió con suficiencia—la ocasión lo amerita.

Justo aquí. Esta es la primera oportunidad que Rose había tenido de salir de ahí, de ser sensata, y evitar toda esta culpa y remordimiento que ahora la embargaban. Justo en ese momento era donde ella debía haber dicho 'Gracias, pero no gracias—necesito ir a casa'. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, había vuelto a poner su bolso sobre el escritorio y con una sonrisa había dicho:

—Guíe el camino señor Malfoy

Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la guió felizmente hacia su oficina. Una vez ahí, tomó la botella de whiskey de fuego de un compartimiento de su escritorio del cual ella no estaba enterada (aunque supuso que esa era la idea), junto con dos copas que prontamente llenó con el liquido ámbar. Brindaron por al fin haber finalizado ese 'maldito caso' (palabras de Scorpius, no de Rose, aunque la pelirroja no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la selección de palabras), y se tomaron el licor como si fuera agua.

Dos horas después, Rose se encontraba sin zapatos, muy mareada, y sentada en una silla al otro lado de donde se encontraba Scorpius, quien de alguna manera se las había arreglado para deshacerse de su corbata y su chaleco, mientras hablaban de cosas que seguramente no se atreverían estando sobrios.

—Entonces—Rose hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no arrastrar las palabras o balbucear, pero sabía que realmente no estaba teniendo mucho éxito—¿Cuándo vas a sacar ese flojo trasero de tu escondite y le vas a pedir a Jocelyn salir?

Scorpius la miró realmente sorprendido mientras fruncía el ceño confundido.

—¿Disculpa?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Bueno, es obvio que te gusta!—rodó los ojos mientras daba otro sorbo de su copa. Hizo un ademán con la mano para exagerar el punto.

—¿Qué?—Scorpius sutilmente llenó su copa y la de Rose, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Ya me escuchaste!—Rose dirigió la mirada hacia el techo—Todo el mundo ha estado hablando de ello.

—¿Es en serio?—arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas doradas y sonrió de una manera sumamente mal intencionada como para ser considerada segura.

—¡Sip, sip!—confirmó Rose, moviendo un poco su silla—entonces, ¿Cuándo la vas a invitar a salir?

—Nunca

—¿Qué?—sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él rápidamente, provocando que el lugar se le moviera un poco.

—Que no voy a invitarla a salir—le dijo de manera casual mientras se encogía los hombros.

—¿Pero por qué no?—le preguntó un poco horrorizada y enojada.

—Porque no me interesa—le confesó mirándola directamente a los ojos lo cual la hizo distraerse (los ojos tan plateados no deberían estar permitidos). Se acercó un poco más a él, como si fuera a confesarle un secreto, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—Es porque es pelirroja ¿Verdad?—le preguntó con una sonrisa—Nunca sales con nadie que no sea rubia

—De hecho—al decir esto Scorpius aprovechó para acercarse un poco más y bajó su tono de voz, causando que ambos hablaran casi susurrándose—eh desarrollado un gusto por las pelirrojas.

—¿Entonces por qué no sales con Jocelyn?—Rose parecía realmente confundida y bastante frustrada.

—Porque—le dijo con una sonrisa significativa—no es la pelirroja correcta.

Rose dejó escapar una risa corta y tomó otro sorbo de su copa—esta era otra de las técnicas que Scorpius utilizaba para cambiar el tema cada vez que el asunto se tornaba dentro del terreno personal. Y realmente era bueno en ello, si no estuviera entrenada para reconocer sus juegos, entonces tal vez caería en ellos. Pero ella siempre notaba cuando él aplicaba sus técnicas de evasión.

—Entonces deberías dejar de hacerle creer lo contrario—le dijo regresando la mirada hacia él—Una chica podría confundirse.

—¿Y cómo se supone que estoy haciéndole creer que me interesa?—le preguntó descansando su muñeca sobre sus rodillas, y dejando sus manos caer para que rozaran de manera casual las rodillas de ella. Rose intentó no notarlo.

—Bueno, coqueteas constantemente con ella, y todo el mundo ha sido testigo de ello—se reacomodó sobre la silla, lo que provocó que su falda se apretara contra sus piernas. Scorpius intentó no notarlo.

—No coqueteo con Jocelyn Huckleberry—se defendió sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¡Claro que si!—replicó Rose y tomó otro sorbo—Es tan obvio

—Como si alguna vez te dieras cuenta de cuando coqueteo con alguien—le dijo con voz profunda, pero aun manteniendo ese tono juguetón y atractivo.

—Fui entrenada para observar los detalles Scorpius—dios, adoraba decir su nombre.

—¿En serio?—él levantó su perfecta ceja—Bueno, entonces al parecer no te entrenaron muy bien.

Tal vez si no lo hubiera dicho en aquel tono, Rose se habría sentido ofendida, pero en realidad no podía contra ese murmullo juguetón que él a menudo utilizaba cuando parloteaban sin sentido. Scorpius se inclinó un poco para acercarse, pero aun manteniendo el contacto visual con ella, en un esfuerzo por pescarla con la guardia baja. Rose simplemente aceptó el reto y se acercó más a él.

—Oh, ¿En serio?—esta vez fue ella la que arqueó una ceja—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Scorpius se movió un poco más cerca y sonrió de una manera casi depredadora.

—Porque eh estado coqueteando contigo durante los últimos cuatro meses y tu pareces no notarlo—le dijo en un tono cálido que la hizo estremecer.

—¿Coqueteando? ¿Conmigo?—le preguntó, sonriendo hacia lo que asumió como una broma.

—De manera descarada—le dijo con un gruñido. Un Gruñido.

—¿Y por qué se supone que harías algo así?—Rose aun no le creía; conocía demasiado su reputación como para pensar que hablaba en serio. Y además, una nunca podía confiar en un hombre capaz de gruñir de esa manera.

—Creí que era algo bastante obvio—su mirada se estaba oscureciendo, y su mano ahora recorría la piel de su rodilla de manera sugestiva.

—Bueno, al parecer piensas que soy incapaz de captar los detalles, por lo cual creo que podrías explicarte mejor—tomó otro sorbo de su copa de Whiskey de fuego, intentando desesperadamente suprimir el delicioso sentimiento que el tacto de Scorpius provocaba sobre su piel.

—Porque, Rose… me gustas—su voz se había convertido en un suave susurro, debido a la extraña sinceridad con la que parecía decir aquello—Tal vez más de lo que deberías.

Hubo un momento en el cual ambos se miraron sin decir palabra. Las cejas de Rose se levantaron escépticamente.

—No te creo—le dijo desafiante, tomando otro trago del licor.

—¿Por qué no?—Scorpius sonaba un poco divertido, pero la manera en la que su mirada parecía devorarle los labios, mantenía a Rose distraída.

—Bueno, en realidad no has hecho nada para probarlo—dijo mirando al techo nuevamente. ¿Siempre había sido así de… Alto?

—Quieres decir ¿Aparte de mi coqueteo desvergonzado?

—¡Tu coqueteas de manera desvergonzada con todo el mundo!—exclamó con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Podría elegir tomar tus palabras como una ofensa ¿Sabes?—una de sus manos abandonó la rodilla de la pelirroja (para disgusto de ella), y ahora se llevaba la copa a sus labios.

—¿Te atreves a negarlo?—le retó. Él se acomodó en su silla e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—No exactamente, pero contigo coqueteo con sumo descaro.

Rose soltó una sonrisa nasal y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Bueno, eso hace toda la diferencia!

—Hablo en serio Rose—su rostro había cambiado completamente a uno que reflejaba lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan guapo?

—No, no hablas en serio—la ignorancia era sinónimo de felicidad; Rose cerró los ojos en un intento de no distraerse con la manera en la que él la miraba.

—Oh, ¿De verdad?—su voz era profunda y seductora, casi sonando como una incitadora queja. Usando a su favor la momentánea ceguera de Rose, se puso de pie y rodeó la silla en la cual ella estaba sentada, repasándola desvergonzadamente con la mirada.

—Si—dijo ella casi sin aliento, lo cual le hubiera gustado que no fuera así, pero se encontraba con mucho problemas para controlarse, debido a que su corazón había comenzado a latir aceleradamente. Tal vez se debía al Whiskey de fuego. Seguramente se debía al whiskey de fuego…

—¿Y por qué no estaría hablando en serio?—le dijo directamente al oído mientras sus manos se hacían camino hacia los hombros de ella, para acariciarlos delicadamente. El cuerpo de Rose comenzó a temblar al contacto, por lo cual dio un profundo suspiro mientras intentaba formar una respuesta coherente. Ok, tal vez esto no se debía al Whiskey de fuego.

—Porque tu eres Scorpius Malfoy y yo soy Rose Weasley—dijo finalmente, inclinando la cabeza hacia el frente mientras las manos de él comenzaban a recorrer lentamente la base de su cuello y sus hombros. El rubio se acercó hacia su oído hasta el punto de casi acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios.

—Estoy teniendo problemas para identificar el significado de tu argumento—era un susurro que le permitía perfectamente a Rose sentir el aliento de Scorpius sobre su piel, provocando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, era capaz de provocarle todo aquello con sólo hablarle de aquella manera?

—No funcionaría—se defendió y sólo pudo sentir vergüenza debido a que su tono fue casi un gemido.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque!

—¿Por qué, qué Rose?—le murmuró incitante al oído mientras continuaba acariciando sus hombros. Su boca se mantuvo a esa distancia, permitiéndose besar suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de mover sus labios hacia su cuello.

—Porque eso sería algo…—Merlín, no podía pensar en esta situación (sentía los labios de Scorpius presionados sobre la piel de su cuello, besándolo tan deliciosamente que ella simplemente no podía poner atención en anda más).

—¿Fantástico?—ofreció él recorriendo ahora con su lengua, el camino que sus labios habían trazado, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Rose tuvo que forzarse a continuar hablando, porque si no, estaba segura que comenzaría a gemir.

—…¡Complicado!—soltó finalmente, los dedos de sus pies se tensaron de manera involuntaria—Terrible, terrible… complicado…

—Vamos Rose—le murmuró moviendo lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de su cuello para continuar con su lenta, pero deliberada tortura—no puedes pretender que no has pensado acerca de ello, acerca de cómo seríamos juntos…

Rose tragó sonoramente y se mordió el labio. Necesitaba salir de esta situación—fuera del alcance de sus labios. Estaban entrando a un territorio muy peligroso. Peligroso y delicioso…

—Pensar en ello no es lo mismo que hacerlo—murmuró finalmente, utilizando el suficiente control para suprimir un gemido.

—¡Así que si has pensado en ello!—dijo Scorpius sonando extremadamente complacido, Rose pudo sentirlo sonreír presuntuosamente sobre su cuello. Oh diablos. Rose se sintió realmente estúpida ¿No podría haberse cavado un hoyo más profundo?

Se mantuvo en silencio, con el miedo de admitir cualquier cosa que fuera a darle mas evidencia que la pusiera en peligro. Sintió cómo las manos de Scorpius se movían un poco más arriba en sus hombros sutilmente invitándola a ponerse de pie. Ella lo hizo sin dudar, a pesar de que no estaba segura de que sus piernas se mantuvieran lo suficientemente estables. Él apartó la silla en la cual la pelirroja había estado sentada para quitarla del camino, entonces se colocó justo detrás de ella, regresando sus manos hacia sus hombros para continuar masajeándolos de manera delicada. Rose abrió los ojos por primera vez en varios minutos y se lamió los labios de manera inconsciente.

—Entonces dime Rose—le dijo utilizando un tono profundo y cálido—En esos sueños tuyos, ¿Qué es lo que hacemos?

—Yo…—repentinamente se sitió muy pequeña y frágil, sintiendo como él se acercaba cada vez más—Yo… no puedo…

—Bueno entonces te voy a compartir uno de los míos—sus manos se detuvieron sobre sus hombros para moverlas a lo largo de sus brazos, mientras sus dedos dejaban un rastro que le ponía la piel de gallina—Estamos en el trabajo, trabajando hasta tarde, todos ya se fueron de la oficina…

—¿Cómo ahora?

—Así es, justo como ahora—diablos, pensó Rose, ahí estaba de nuevo ese gruñido—Y tú caminas hacia mi oficina con esa sensual falda negra que te queda demasiado entallada como para considerarla apropiada para traer al trabajo…

—Mi falda no es tan ajustada

—Oh, si lo es. Marca detalladamente cada curva haciéndome sentir casi enfermo al pensar que alguien más te mira caminar en ella. La manera en la que se amolda perfectamente—lo sintió deslizar sus manos por sus costados, hasta situarlas a la altura de sus caderas para ejemplificar su punto mientras sus labios nuevamente descansaban sobre el lóbulo de su oreja—No sabes lo mucho que me tortura mirarte en ella y no poder tocarte.

Ella cerró nuevamente los ojos inclinando la cabeza hacia él, completamente incapaz de mantenerse en pie sin que él la sostuviera. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación, tal vez de esta manera podría distraerse y dejar de pensar en la manera en la que le besaba el cuello. En serio, eso debería ser ilegal.

—Entonces tu…—balbuceó sintiendo cómo las manos de Scorpius comenzaban lentamente a subir nuevamente—Tienes sueños sobre mi caminando en… en mi falda…

—Oh, y no es ahí donde termina—pudo escucharlo sonreír mientras movía sus labios de regreso a su oreja—Entras a mi oficina, enfundada en tu falda, y cierras la puerta

Scorpius se estaba tomando su tiempo de manera deliberada—lentamente sus manos se hacían camino para colocarse alrededor de su cintura, forzándola a acercarse más a él. Lo sintió moverse lentamente ocasionando que ella perdiera el aliento de nuevo.

—Y entonces—dijo continuando con su relato mientras sus manos comenzaban recorridos separados por su cuerpo, situándose una en sobre su cadera izquierda, y la otra en su costado derecho—comienzas a gritarme

—¿A gritarte?—repitió sonando honestamente sorprendida.

—Si—demonios, pensó Rose, ahí estaba nuevamente ese gruñido—Comienzas a gritarme, entonces comenzamos a discutir acaloradamente, lo que te pone la cara colorada y hace que tu pecho suba y baje agitado.

La mano derecha de Rose se aferró al muslo de Scorpius para buscar extra estabilidad, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras un sentimiento cálido comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

Tuvo un breve momento de lucidez, en el cual una vocecilla que sonaba lejana y débil, le decía que esto no debería estar pasando. Sin embargo todo rastro de cordura la abandonó tan pronto como él comenzó a hablar.

—No tienes idea de lo sensual que te ves cuando discutes conmigo, Rose—su aliento le provocó un cosquilleo—Me cuesta mucho controlarme. Y de hecho, en mis sueños no lo hago.

Rose comenzó a respirar de manera errática ante el pensamiento de aquello—él la deseaba. Scorpius Malfoy la deseaba. Y ella lo deseaba tanto que de hecho era casi doloroso. Oh Merlín, en realidad iban a hacerlo ¿Verdad?. La propia respiración de Scorpius se aceleró cuando la giró lentamente, poniéndolos frente a frente.

—Te pongo sobre mi escritorio—le dijo el rubio llevando sus labios hacia su cuello, para comenzar a besarlo suavemente mientras la empujaba levemente obligándola a retroceder hasta que sintió como su trasero topaba con el borde del escritorio—Y tú me ruegas (me ruegas) que no pare.

Rose gimió en señal de estar de acuerdo, porque ella sabía que en esa situación era exactamente lo que haría. Se forzó a poner uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, ante la necesidad de un apoyo para mantenerse en pie, porque sabía que sus piernas por si mismas no podrían sostenerla más.

—Pero mi fantasía favorita—le dijo llevando sus labios nuevamente a la altura de su oreja, colocando sus caderas contra las de ella, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba entre su cabello, y la otra trazaba de manera seductora círculos en su espalda baja—Eres tú, desnuda, enredada en mis sábanas, en mi cama, en mi apartamento. Así es como te deseo Rose.

Él apresó el lóbulo de la oreja de Rose entre sus labios, y después comenzó a besar el área sensible justo detrás de su oreja, antes de agregar.

—Quiero que seas mía

¿COMO ERA QUE UN HOMBRE ADULTO, HUMANO, PODÍA GRUÑIR COMO UNA MALDITA BESTIA? Honestamente ella no sabía, pero se encontró a sí misma gimiendo en respuesta a aquellas palabras, y a las sensaciones que todo aquello le estaba provocando con el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo. Unos cuantos momentos más de imparable contacto de ambas partes, los tenía prácticamente jadeando, por lo cual Rose mantenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, ya que sentía cierto miedo de que al abrirlos esto se convirtiera en algo real. La voz de Scorpius (regresando a su tono natural y con un toque de sinceridad), irrumpió en sus neblinosos pensamientos.

—Ven a casa conmigo Rose

Se quedó congelada. Ir a su casa lo haría real. No sabía si podría manejar la situación si se convertía en algo real. Si cruzaban esa línea, de la cual podrían nunca regresar. Esto, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido la segunda oportunidad de salvarse de aquella avalancha de dolor y humillación.

—No lo sé…—dijo dudosa, recobrando a su traidora y fugitiva cordura, por un momento.

—¿Por favor?—su tono sugería que él ya sabía que había ganado. Rose se sintió un poco enferma al darse cuenta que así era.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—tragó sonoramente mientras los dedos de Scorpius recorrían su cabello—somos amigos

—Pero podemos ser muchísimo más que sólo amigos—le imploró esperanzadamente. Ella aun no estaba convencida. O al menos no estaba nada cerca de admitir que lo estaba.

—Pero a mi me gusta ser tu amiga—sus manos sin embargo, se dirigían de manera autómata hacia el cabello rubio de él—no quiero perder eso por una aventura de borrachera.

La voz de Scorpius sonó suave y retadora cuando dijo lo siguiente.

—¿Y que pasaría si te dijera que te amo? ¿Haría eso alguna diferencia?

Ella retrocedió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, ciertamente esto no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Acaso Scorpius Malfoy en realidad acababa de utilizar la palabra relacionada con el amor? ¿O sea, realmente amor, de estar enamorado? ¿De ella?

—¿Me amas?—soltó dando voz a su confusión, y se sintió tremendamente avergonzada de lo esperanzada que había sonado al pronunciar aquello.

Él simplemente le sonrió de manera sincera, antes de acercarse a ella para susurrarle al oído.

—Ven a casa conmigo

Y así lo hizo.

Simplemente había asentido, y su respuesta había sido correspondida por los labios de Scorpius chocando contra los suyos, mientras sus brazos la apresaban firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Rose hundió sus manos en aquel rubio cabello, y gimió mientras sentía su lengua haciéndose camino entre sus labios. Una de las manos de Scorpius apretó las caderas de Rose más firmemente contra las suyas, y se frotó contra ella ofreciéndole una breve demostración de lo que vendría. De hecho a duras penas habían podido salir de la oficina antes de saltar el uno sobre el otro.

La primera vez ni siquiera llegaron hasta la cama. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera pudieron pasar del living room donde estaba la chimenea. Ella había viajado antes que él de la oficina hacia el apartamento, Scorpius había insistido en que fuera así alegando que no quería quedarse plantado, a pesar de que Rose había intentado convencerlo de que eso no era posible. Él la empujó hacia el interior de la chimenea sin importar sus alegatos. La última cosa que ella recodaba haber visto antes de desaparecer entre el humo, era a Scorpius mirándola con tanta hambre y necesidad que ella casi olvidó como respirar.

Salió a trompicones de la chimenea y observó el recibidor apenas iluminado por una tenue luz, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tropezar demasiado. Se quedó admirando una lámpara de apariencia costosa, hasta que un brazo le rodeó la cintura y lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y los labios de Scorpius devorando los suyos. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar. Sus manos de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para remover un poco su ropa sin que ella se diera cuenta, y una de sus manos estaban hundidas en su cabello, mientras la otra estaba ubicada en su espalda, levantándola al punto de que tuviera que apoyarse sobre las puntas de sus pies. El resto se convirtió en un borroso y confuso recuerdo viciado por el alcohol. Respiraciones entrecortadas, roces, gemidos—muchos gemidos. Oh dios, se sentía tan avergonzada.

Rose recordaba vívidamente cuando ellos… lo… hicieron… por primera vez. De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba y sobrecogía. No únicamente no habían llegado a salir del recibidor, si no que ni siquiera se habían deshecho de su ropa. Recordaba vagamente haberle desabrochado el cinturón y haber batallado un poco con los botones de su camisa, pero se quedó a medio camino antes de que él la levantara del suelo por completo. En el fondo de su mente podía recordar el sonido del cinturón al impactar contra el suelo, con lo cual ella había asumido que sus pantalones también se habían ido, hecho que comprobaría sólo unos minutos después. Su vestido había subido hasta quedar enrollado a la altura de sus caderas, y sus bragas nunca fueron removidas por completo, sino que habían sido meramente ajustadas. A decir verdad, lo único que Scorpius había hecho, era empujarlas un poco para hacerse espacio antes de entrar en ella, justo ahí, en la pared de su recibidor. No es como si ella se hubiese quejado en ese momento. En lugar de eso, únicamente se había limitado a gemir y a incitarlo a continuar con aquel delicioso ritmo mientras colocaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, permitiéndole entrar por completo.

Pero estaba bien. Se decía Rose una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de que no tenía porque sentirse sucia ni avergonzada—después de todo, él le había dicho que la amaba. Él le dijo que la amaba. Él le dijo que la amaba.

¿Lo hizo?

Él le dijo…

No.

En realidad le había preguntado si las cosas serían diferentes si él le dijera que la amaba. Ella le había preguntado si era verdad.

Pero el no dijo que si.

No lo hizo.

No lo ha hecho.

Él no la ama.

Nunca dijo que en realidad lo hiciera.

Él no la amaba. Todo era parte de su juego, entonces él podría fingir ignorar ese hecho. Había puesto aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, haciéndola creer que era así, pero en realidad se había asegurado de que no se le pudiera cargar con ninguna responsabilidad si las cosas iban mal. Era un maravilloso manipulador. Y ella le había permitido controlarla.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo se había podido hacer esto ella misma? Podría culpar al whiskey de fuego, pero sabía que no era una excusa decente; ¡En el nombre de Merlín, era un bruja!, si hubiese querido detenerlo podría haber hecho algo para realmente hacerlo. Pero ella no había querido que parara, así que en lugar de eso, le había permitido cogérsela en la pared de su recibidor, acto que seguramente le había dejado moretones en la espalda.

Rose buscaba desesperadamente convencerse de que todo había terminado ahí— de que después de su revolcón contra la pared, ellos simplemente se habían quedado dormidos. Incluso se permitía creer que se habían envuelto en una amena y romántica conversación mientras descansaban desnudos sobre la cama. Pero mientras más atención prestaba a los sobrecogedores recuerdos, sabía que su mente no le iba a permitir salir ilesa de ello.

El cuarto de Scorpius era un desastre, y no se refería al usual tipo de desastre por parte de un hombre soltero. Realmente hablaba de una habitación casi en ruinas. Cada superficie de su cuarto—su vestidor, su escritorio, el piso—todo estaba cubierto de pedazos de piezas rotas, montones de papeles que de alguna forma se habían esparcido por todo el lugar la noche anterior. Incluso las pinturas de las paredes estaban en extrañas posiciones, indicando que Rose había sido forzada contra la pared más de una vez. Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado—sabía que aquello no era cierto. Sabía perfectamente que la noche anterior no había sido forzada a nada. La noche anterior se había convencido de que era una noche apasionada donde dos personas que se amaban y que habían estado esperado el uno por el otro, hacían el amor. La realidad sin embargo, era que ese tipo de mierdas no ocurrían, por lo que lo ocurrido era bastante opuesto a eso. Como sus confusos recuerdos le recordaban cruelmente, ellos sólo se habían visto envueltos en una especie de situación que podría ser descrita como un encuentro romántico tan salvaje y violento como lo podría ser cualquier película pornográfica. Y ella había permitido que aquello ocurriera.

Se sentía tan humillada.

Los recuerdos continuaban llegando a su mente como flashes. Recordaba que después del incidente inicial contra la pared, ella había colapsado sobre él, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su hombro, mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de lo que había sido un asombroso orgasmo. Había sido incapaz de borrar su estúpida sonrisa, o de dejar de respirar con agitación ahora que lo recordaba mejor, y al parecer, había encontrado realmente necesario el hecho de felicitarlo.

—Eso—había dicho respirando entre cortadamente, ya que su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba de aquella intensa experiencia—fue asombroso

Él simplemente hizo un sonido para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo, respirando su aroma mientras le recorría el cuello y la clavícula con la nariz.

—¿Lista para el segundo round?—le preguntó besándole la zona de la clavícula antes de apretar sus manos sobre el trasero de Rose.

—¿Segundo round?—le preguntó shockeada e increíblemente intrigada—pero si apenas terminamos.

Lo sintió soltar una risa, una profunda y suave risa, que nacía de su pecho, y prácticamente entraba directamente a los oídos de Rose, provocando que se sintiera aterrada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

—Oh Weasley—Le murmuró en un tono bajo y seductor—apenas estamos comenzando.

Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, acción que ocasionó que ella inhalara de manera ruidosa y apretara más las piernas a su cintura. Él le gruño al oído y le besó el cuello una vez más antes de regresar a su oreja.

—Y cariño—le murmuró respirando con dificultad—creo que mejor nos deshacemos de estas—tomó las bragas de Rose por el elástico ocasionando que ella soltara un breve grito de sorpresa cuando lo dejó chocar contra su piel. Lo sintió sonreír con malicia.

—Después de todo—agregó antes de besarle nuevamente el cuello y entonces murmuró—únicamente se interponen en mi camino.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Rose cuando recordó lo que hizo a continuación.

Le sonrió de manera maliciosa y retiró las piernas del cuerpo de Scorpius. Él la dejó bajar con cierto recelo, y la miró con los ojos oscurecidos mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa que bien podría ser descrita como una llena de lujuria. Rose recordaba haber reído tontamente acomodándose torpemente, el alcohol aun estaba ocasionando que una neblina le nublara la razón, lo cual le daba una deliciosa desinhibición y causaba que perdiera el control sobre sus movimientos. Se llevó las manos debajo del vestido y se contoneo un poco para sacarse la ropa interior, que pronto deslizó por sus piernas y se las sacó. Scorpius había imitado los movimientos de Rose, quitándose completamente los pantalones que hasta ese momento se encontraban enrollados a la altura de sus tobillos, lo cual lo dejaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Rose tomó sus bragas con una mano y se alejó de él. Los ojos del rubio la siguieron como si ella fuera su presa, aun que no parecía únicamente esperar, si no que buscaba lanzarse sobre ella a la mínima señal.

Rose se pavoneo hacia la habitación (la cual había reconocido por la enorme y lujosa cama king-size que con anterioridad había vislumbrado a través de la puerta que estaba parcialmente abierta) con las bragas aun colgando de sus dedos. Él levantó una ceja, y ella imitó el gesto retándolo.

—Estas son muy cómodas—le dijo refiriéndose a las bragas de seda que colgaban de sus dedos, con la otra mano empujó suavemente la puerta del cuarto para abrirla—Y creo, cariño, que vas a tener que darme una muy buena razón para apartarme de ellas.

—¿De verdad?—murmuró Scorpius en un tono enigmático, mientras lentamente se desabotonaba la camisa.

—Sip—Rose hipó mientras caminaba adentrándose más en la habitación—Y creo que si quieres asegurarte de que estas comodísimas bragas se queden fuera, será mejor que vengas y te deshagas tu mismo de ellas.

—¿Deshacerme de ellas?—Scorpius había llegado a la altura del marco de la puerta y se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta después de entrar. Rose se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto, mirando hacia el material colgando de sus dedos, como si se hubiese olvidado de su semi desnudo acompañante.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir—dirigió la mirada hacia él y le dedicó un gesto que recordaba mucho a una maestra estricta, lo cual sólo hizo a Scorpius sentirse más ansioso por entrar en acción—¿Acaso no esta prestando atención señor Malfoy?

—Oh, claro que estoy prestando atención señorita Weasley—dejó su camisa completamente abierta y Rose tuvo que hacer un duro esfuerzo por no mirarlo embobada o comenzar a babear—Pero debo decir que su vestido me distrae un poco; tal vez podría poner más atención si se lo quitara.

—La misma técnica aplica para el vestido—agitó un poco las bragas y sonrió de manera traviesa—tienes que deshacerte tu mismo de él, para asegurarte de que se quede fuera.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

Y repentinamente ahí estaba él, justo frente a ella, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus labios colapsaban contra los de ella, se deshacía fácilmente de las bragas. A partir de este momento todos los recuerdos eran vagos flashazos de imágenes que venían a su mente.

Scorpius sacándole el vestido por encima de la cabeza.

Ella sacándole la camisa completamente.

Las manos de Scorpius recorriendo su cintura.

Eus manos recorriéndole el cabello rubio.

Los dientes de Scorpius clavándose en su cuello.

Sus uñas hundiéndose en la espalda de Scorpius.

La manera en la que él había gruñido cuando ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él.

La manera en la que ella había gemido cuando él la jaló hacia sí.

La manera en la que él le susurraba al oído, jadeando su nombre.

Las respiraciones entremezcladas, la manera en la que ella misma le había rogado que no se detuviera.

Y ahora aquí estaban—ella completamente despierta mientras miraba hacia el techo, rogándose a sí misma por no llorar, mientras él yacía inconsciente a su lado, con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera de la cama, como si no pudiera moverse más allá de donde estaba ella.

Esta no era la manera en la que Rose lo había imaginado.

Nunca hubiese querido que terminaran juntos por un acostón espontáneo que se debía a que estaban intoxicados por el alcohol. Se había comportado como una ramera— nada más que un culo barato al que él hubiese podido encontrar en cualquier barra de algún bar de los que frecuentaba. Ella no quería ser eso, y mucho menos que él la viera de esa manera. No quería que él pensara en ella como un pedazo de carne, o tal vez como su entretenimiento de una noche.

Rose quería que Scorpius la mirara con ternura y deseo, que la abrazara y la besara tiernamente. Quería que él le susurrara palabras cariñosas al oído, y que le dijera las cosas que sentía por ella. Quería verlo sonreír a su lado cada mañana al despertar, y quería que la misma imagen fuera lo último que viera cada noche.

Quería que él la amara.

Pero no era así. Y sabía que después de la noche anterior, él nunca lo haría.

No importaba cuanto ella lo amara.

Rose trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía humillada, avergonzada, utilizada, y devastada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarlo de nuevo a la cara? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ir al trabajo cada mañana y darle la cara a todos en la oficina?

Oh Merlin.

La oficina.

¿Qué aspecto tendría la oficina cuando se fueron del edificio? ¿Se habían quedado las botellas de whiskey de fuego tirada en el suelo? ¿Los papeles del escritorio regados por todas partes? ¿Se había quedado la corbata de él en la oficina? ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? ¿Fue antes o después de que dejaran la oficina? ¿Dónde estaban sus zapatos? Claramente no los tenía en los pies. De hecho, no recordaba haberlos tenido puestos cuando entró a la chimenea para viajar a casa de Scorpius ¿Significaba que también se habían quedado en la oficina? ¿Estaban en su oficina o en la de él?

Oh Melín. Tendría que ir a primera hora de la mañana para arreglar las cosas, no le importaba que fuera sábado; ya en otra ocasión había tenido que ir a la oficina en sábado, así que estaba segura que nadie pensaría que era algo extraño. Nadie podría pensar que en realidad había ido a cubrir las huellas del delito, después de haber dormido con Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Experimentado gigoló y bien conocido por ser de la clase que se dedicaba a engatusar mujeres. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

¿Qué había hecho?

Bueno, se encargaría de cubrir eso—el hombre desnudo a su lado, que tenía la espalda y el cuello llenos de rasguños y chupetones explicaba los hechos más que cualquier palabra (Si así lucía él, ¿Cómo demonios debía lucir ella?). ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Por qué se había convencido de que ella significaba algo para él?

¿Cómo se había convencido de que ella significaba algo para él?

Tal vez sólo se sentía sola, y lo había estado por demasiado tiempo. Entonces repentinamente tenía a alguien que coqueteaba con ella abiertamente, y no era cualquier persona— sino un hombre con quijada fuerte, pómulos marcados, hermosos ojos grises y una sonrisa que auguraba que había roto cientos de corazones— por lo que no pudo detenerse. Él la había mirado con una expresión que le indicaba que ella significaba algo para él, por lo cual ella simplemente se había perdido en ello. Perdida en el hecho de que estaba tan cerca de sentir algo real, se había negado completamente a escuchar las advertencias que se disparaban en su cabeza. Hechos como que él nunca la había deseado antes de emborracharse. Los signos de alerta: él admitiendo que coqueteaba abiertamente con cualquier mujer que le pasara en frente. Lamentablemente ella los había ignorado, completamente los había hecho a un lado o tal vez sólo había sido demasiado terca y se había rehusado a verlos. Y ahora tenía que pagar por su ignorancia.

Y aquí estaba, con la sábana apretada contra el pecho y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se encontraba recostada en la cama de Scorpius, en su apartamento. Se limpió las lágrimas de manera desafiante y se rehusó a dejarse vencer por la situación. Había sido estúpida—podía reconocerlo—pero se rehusaba a dejar que él o cualquier otra persona viera lo mucho que le afectaba. Ella era una mujer adulta, y podía lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Rose se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana y comenzó a buscar su ropa, ignorando el quemante dolor en un importante número de músculos en su cuerpo. Se las arregló para encontrar todas las prendas, excepto sus bragas. Recordaba que Scorpius se las había arrebatado, pero había estado muy ocupada con el inminente sexo como para tener conciencia de dónde las había puesto.

Buscó con la vista alrededor del cuarto, pero no pudo hallarlas. Tanteó un poco sobre la cama con la imagen de Scorpius tumbado boca abajo, con la boca abierta y un brazo colgando de un lado de la cama. Rose ya las había dado por perdidas, hasta que vio algo que captó su atención.

Ahí, asomándose justo debajo de la esquina de la almohada de Scorpius, estaban las bragas morado con negro.

Entonces se encontró en medio de un dilema—¿Debería arriesgarse a despertarlo y tener la incómoda charla de la mañana después del sexo donde seguramente él le pediría (de una manera no muy discreta) que se fuera? ¿O debería irse sin sus bragas, dejándolas en casa de Scorpius para la eternidad? Probablemente él las añadiría a la colección que seguramente guardaba en algún lugar de su apartamento. Realmente no deseaba convertirse en 'la chica de las bragas moradas y negras', pero el miedo de hablar con Scorpius (donde seguramente rompería en llanto) superaba el hecho de convertirse en una más del montón. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Así que lo dejó (y a sus bragas también) sobre la cama, y caminó hacia su probador para cambiarse (no quería arriesgarse a que él la viera desnuda, al menos no estando sobrios—sería definitivamente insoportable).

Una vez que se hubo vestido (y habiéndose escabullido), dejó la sábana en la orilla de la cama y caminó hacia el centro de su cuarto. Dio una última mirada al cuarto, se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas y se dijo a sí misma que esta era una de esas lecciones de vida que había tenido que aprender de la manera difícil. Tomó un profundo suspiro y se apareció en su propio apartamento.

Entonces se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y rompió en llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota original de la autora:**

Oh Rose. Todos esos dilemas morales tan Granger colapsando :( de cualquier manera, por favor dejen reviews, prometo que los amaré eternamente si lo hacen (pero por favor no mensajes llenos de enojo y algo sicóticos. Estoy abierta a recibir criticas constructivas, sin embargo dudo mucho que el sólo decirme que lo que escribo es basura, sin otra explicación, sea de ayuda para mejorar) Yeah, el capítulo 4 (al menos eso espero) estará listo la siguiente semana o tal vez dentro de dos semanas. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la traductora:**

Holaa, la verdad no me queda más que (al igual que Grae) ofrecerles disculpas por tardar tanto, pero es que en realidad han sido semanas muy ocupadas. En este momento tenemos un proyecto algo grande en la productora para la cual trabajo, y me quedan muy poco tiempos libres para traducir, pero les juro que no abandono. Voy a dar el extra para tener listo el capitulo cuatro lo antes posible. ¡Lo prometo! ;D.

Les mando muchos saludos, y espero leerles pronto.


	4. Ella no me creyó

**Comentario Original de la autora:**

¡El cuarto y último capítulo ya está aquí! Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews. Ya sé que muchos de ustedes se sintieron bastante molestos con Rose en el último capítulo, debido a las conclusiones a las que llegó en medio de su ataque de pánico— Pero esta es la manera en la que imagino que Rose reaccionaría. Espero que a todos les guste más este, de nuevo es desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, por lo tanto es un poquito más ligero que el capitulo 1 y 3.

Disclaimer—Estos fantásticos personajes, tristemente no son de mi creación, pero eso no significa que los ame menos.

**Excusa 4: Ella no me creyó…**

Scorpius había tenido el sueño más asombroso.

En el sueño había estado en su cama, justo como ahora. Había estado desnudo, justo como ahora. Sólo que había algo deliciosamente diferente. Había estado abrazándo a una mujer entre sus brazos. Pero no sólo abrazándola, había estado encima de ella, moviéndose en su interior. Ella estaba gimiendo, llamándolo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él había obedecido sus órdenes, la había tomado firmemente y había repetido su nombre una y otra vez. Ella enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello, le clavaba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. Él le había mordido su cuello y dejándole marcas. Entonces él había hundido sus manos en su cabello.

Su cabello rojo.

Su rizado, enmarañado y abundante cabello rojo.

Y ella lo había mirado con aquellos ojos.

Aquellos ojos azules.

Esos ojos azules, algo oscurecidos y llenos de lujuria que en ese momento sólo lo miraban a él.

Y ella había gritado su nombre—Scorpius.

Y él había saboreado gritar el de ella—Rose.

Si. Scorpius Malfoy estaba teniendo un aturdidor y realista sueño sexual sobre él y Rose Weasley. Este sueño en realidad no sería tan especial —después de todo, él había estado teniendo esta clase de sueños, en situaciones muy similares con Rose, por los pasados ocho meses— excepto que él sabía que este sueño era diferente. Este sueño era diferente, porque no era un sueño. Las imágenes inundando su mente, la voz resonando en sus oídos, el sentimiento quemando en las yemas de sus dedos, no eran cosas que él se hubiese imaginado— habían sido cosas que él había experimentado.

En este momento, Scorpius Malfoy estaba tendido después de haber experimentado aquel glorioso momento, y la verdad lo estaba adorando. Después de horas del más ardiente juego previo (Bueno, meses si cuentas los parloteos y el coqueteo desvergonzado por parte de ambos) y el sexo de su vida con la mujer más increíble que jamás hubiese conocido, se encontraba reviviendo el momento, glorioso gemido a glorioso gemido.

Scorpius había decidido (en algún momento entre la insanamente sexy manera de provocarlo con su lencería, y el momento en que él la había tumbado sobre su cama), que su imaginación era patética. Él siempre se había enorgullecido de ella, especialmente cuando se trataba de recrear deliciosas circunstancias para estimularse cuando estaba solo (Como cuando estaba en la ducha), pero la noche anterior había comprobado lo equivocado que estaba. No había manera en la que su mente pudiera alguna vez imaginado nada tan sexy como Rose Weasley. El sentimiento de sentir sus muslos alrededor de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de llegar, esa cosa que hacía con los labios que debería ser considerada como una maldición imperdonable por la manera tan rápida en la que había hecho olvidar su nombre. Sin mencionar todos esos pequeños sonidos que él jamá había notado durante el sexo (tal vez es que nunca antes habían estado ahí—tal vez era algo exclusivo de Rose. Y ahora también exclusivo de él), y la manera en la que su cabello se sentía entre sus dedos. Él jamás se había imaginado aquella mirada en sus ojos, era algo para lo que no podía encontrar palabras con las cuáles describirlo. Era únicamente algo de Rose. Ella era intoxicante.

Y agotadora. Oficialmente lo habían hecho tres veces la noche anterior, con un incesante, y en momentos bastante imaginativo, juego previo entre cada round. Así que era completamente comprensible que después de la última vez, Scorpius hubiera caído dormido casi de manera instantánea. Era un milagro que reuniera la suficiente fuerza para rodar y apartarse de Rose antes de caer inconsciente. Y entonces, en medio de su inconsciencia, había iniciado su asombroso sueño. Si, Scorpius Malfoy era un muy, muy feliz hombre.

Por lo que cuando había sido despertado por el inconfundible sonido de alguien al desaparecerse, Scorpius Malfoy estaba muy desencantado.

Y quedó aun más desencantado cuando se dio cuenta de que el espacio junto a él, donde debería estar durmiendo aquella ardiente pelirroja, estaba vacío.

Y estaba aun más desencantado cuando se dio cuenta que todas las ropas de Rose habían sido removidas del suelo, y la mujer en sí no estaba por ningún lado, permitiéndole a Scorpius asumir que era ella la que se había desaparecido.

Intentó no entrar en pánico. Seguramente había una razón perfectamente justificable para que ella se fuera—no, mejor dicho, huyera— tan temprano.

Al principio pensó que tal vez se hubiese ido al trabajo. Pero era sábado, y ni siquiera Rose iría al trabajo en sábado, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante. Y tomando en cuenta que ya habían terminado con su caso más importante y ella se habí asegurado de llenar todos los pendientes la noche anterior, no encontraba algo urgente que ella tuviera que hacer.

Tal vez era una de esas cosas Weasley-Potter a la cual necesitaba ir. Era algo completamente plausible. Siempre hacían reunione familiares en las cuáles todos los miembros de la familia asistían y hacían todas esas adorables (un poco enfermizas) cosas para reforzar la unión familiar. Si, esa era un explicación realista.

Incluso si eran las 4am.

Ok. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Rose?

No podía hacerle esto. No podía darle la mejor noche de su vida y después simplemente irse (algo en el fondo de su mente le decía con una insoportable vocecilla, que le recordaba acerca de ciertas noticias que no estaba tomando en cuenta pero que seguramente llenaban ese punto negro, sin embargo lo ignoro). No podía haber simplemente abadonado su cama, dejándola fría y vacía. Y definitivamente no podía estarse lamentando lo que ocurrió. Pero Scorpius conocía a Rose, y sabía que seguramente lo estaba lamentando.

Lo que Scorpius no pudo encontrar, fue alguna razón para que él también tuviera que lamentarlo. Estaba teniendo muchos problemas para sentirse culpable cuando su cuerpo aun vibraba con un sentimiento que decidió simplemente llamar 'Rose', debido a que era algo que unicamente ella le había provocado. Pero cuando pensó en la aterradora posibilidad de que jamás se volviera a sentir de esta manera si Rose decidía que —tragó en seco ante el pensamiento—esto era un error, y como consecuencia decidiera que no quería volver a hacerlo con él.

No. No podía haber sido ningún error. Él la amaba (Wow, Realmente ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba) y estaba muy seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Y dos personas que estaban enamoradas, ambas sin ningún compromiso con nadie más, no deberían sentirse culpables por pasar la noche juntos. Especialmente después de todos los problemas que había tenido para enamorarla—no iba a permitir que después de haber tenido la más asombrosa noche de sexo de su vida, ella simplemente lo terminara.

No. No lo iba a permitir.

Scorpius salió de la cama y se lanzó hacia su vestidor. Iba a marchar hacia su casa, justo en este momento, y le iba a exigir que regresara a casa y durmiera en la cama nuevamente, ¡Donde pertenecía en este instante!

Bueno, tal vez no de esa manera. Rose era una persona con convicciones, y además había heredado de su madre el sentido de la dignidad y la igualdad. Era muy poco probable que a ella le gustara que él le exigiera seguir sus órdenes. No, seguramente no sería algo bueno hacer eso.

Scorpius intentó procesar su plan mientras se ponía sus pantalones. Veamos— ¿cómo iba a convencer a Rose de no hechizarle las bolas, y que en lugar de eso regresara a la cama?

Correcto, bueno, conociendo a Rose, seguramente para este momento ya había saltado hacia todo tipo deconclusiones (¿Por qué?, eso era algo que él no sabía, pero era algo que ella tendía hacer. Sólo faltaba recordar la gala de Herbología, en la cual ella imadiataemnte había asumido que habían dormido juntos, sin tener realmente evidencia de ello—y después de dormir con Scorpius Malfoy, siempre quedaban evidencias—, aparte de que ambos estaban un poco desnudos). Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que si se había ido, seguramente no eran conclusiones buenas a las que había llegado. Asi que, su primera misión era sacarla de cualquier falsa conclusióna la que hubiera llegado. Pero para hacerlo necesitaba saber que era lo que había concluido.

Ok, traer de regreso a Rose iba a ser algo más difícil de lo que originalmente había previsto.

De todos modos podría hacerle una visita. ¡Si, si, esa era una brillante idea! ¡Se iba a aparecer a su casa en este mismo momento!. Pero primero debía encontrar una camisa. O tal vez únicamente se pondría la corbata que ella le había comprado. Ahora, esa sí que era una buena idea…

¡No!, debía probarle que no sólo la quería para tener sexo con ella… y debía dejar de pensar en esa palabra. Lo distraía completamete con las visiones y las memorias…

¡Concentrate! Correcto, ¿En que estaba? Oh si, una camisa. ¡Necesitaba ponerse una camisa y aparecerse en el apartamento de Rose ahora mismo!

¿Dónde estaba su apartamento? Oh diablos, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía. ¿Todo este tiempo de andarla cazando después del trabajo, y nunca (ni una sola vez) la había escoltado a su casa?

Scorpius murmuró algunas malas palabras y dejó de buscar su camisa. Pensó entonces en enviarle una lechuza, pero dudaba que su lechuza fuera capaz de encontrar el lugar donde ella vivía. Estupidos pájaros que no eran capaces de leer los malditos pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Correcto, entonces, otras opciones.

Le preguntaría a Al por su dirección.

No. Esa no era una buena idea, porque entonces tendría que decirle la razón y no podía decirlealgo como: 'Bueno, necesito regresarle sus bragas, las cuáles accidentalemente dejó en mi apartamento la noche anterior después de horas de fantástico sexo, del cual ella se está arrepintiendo, pero no sé donde vive', era probable que esto no lo llevara muy lejos. De hecho era muy probable que terminara en San Mungo después de que Albus intentara atacarlo y Scorpius fuera forzardo a aniquilarlo. Entonces tendría muchos problemas debido al duelo, sin mencionar que seguramente no ganaría puntos a favor con Rose después de relativamente enviar a su primo favorito al hospital. Ok, era mejor no ir con Albus.

Ni con él no con algún otro integrante de la familia Potter/Weasley. Tan bien provisto como estaba, Scorpius dudaba que se pudiese defender de los padres de Rose (el hecho de que Hermione Weasley pudiera hechizar mortalmente a alguien, mientras Ron muy probablemente se conformaría con despedazarlo miembro por miembro con sus propias manos) o de Harry Potter (quien probablemente podría hacerlo explotar con sólo mirarlo). Y estaba también Ginny Potter (nunca había que subestimar a las pelirrojas, especialmente cuando su apellido es o alguna vez fue Weasley).

Entonces tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. Eso estaba bien; le daría dos días enteros para prepararse para cualquier ataque para el que en este momento no estaba listo. Decidió pasar los siguientes dos días revisando contrapuntos a los propables argumentos, así como dedicarse a practicas algunos hechizos defensivos y encantamientos— ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Esperaba que nada malo ocurriera, pero debía cargar con una sombrilla por si había mal tiempo. Si bien uno iba a tomar a Rose Weasley por los cuernos, lo mejor era esperar por que todo saliera bien, pero no estaba de más vestir una armadura. Así que se pondría una armadura, sólo que esta sería en forma de hechizos y encantamientos por supuesto.

Cuando Scorpius llegó a la oficina en lunes por la mañana, mucho más temprano de lo usual (o lo necesario) repasando mentalmente los encantamientos, mientras apretaba su varita en el bolsillo (en caso de cualquier cosa), se aseguró de pasar por la oficina de Rose primero.

No había nadie. No sólo no había nadie, sino que parecía no tener una sola nota fuera de su lugar. Pensó que era algo extraño—Rose era una persona muy ordenada, pero él estaba muy seguro de que la oficina no lucía de aquella manera el viernes pasado. De hecho, había que admitirlo, no había puesto mucha atención de la pariencia del lugar la semana pasada—en su mente recorbaba cosas muy diferentes. Procedió a seguir con su camino hacía su propia oficina, dándose un poco más de tiempo para pensar en sus planes. Cuando Scorpius llegó a su oficina, se quedó aun más sorprendido de por lo que vio—estaba impecablemente limpia. Y él sabía perfectamente que definitivamente no la había dejado en tal estado. Las sillas estaban puestas en su lugar, los papeles estaban acomodados de una manera muchísimo más ordenada de lo que nunca se había tomado la molestia de acomodarlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aparentemente Rose había regresado, ya fuera hoy extremadamente temprano o algún día del fin de semana, y se había encargado de cubrir todas la pruebas. Debío haberse imaginado algo así—ella era de la clase de personas que pensaba las cosas lo suficiente como para tomar precauciones que lo libraran de cualquier clase de problemas con sus superiores (especialmente cuando habían dejado botellas vacías de whiskey de fuego, lo cual era probablemente lo primero en lo que había pensado Rose como algo que debía desaparecer)—pero él la conocía mejor que eso. Rose no había limpiado la oficina para protegerlo, sino seguramente lo había hecho para borrar toda clase de evidencia de que habían dormido juntos.

Esta era una cosa en la vida en lo que Rose Weasley iba a fallar. Scorpius no le iba a permitir salir tan fácilmente.

Espero, haciendo muy poco durante la mañana, a que ella llegara a su oficina. Ella nunca llegó. Le preguntó a una de las secretarias si había visto a Rose esa mañana, pero ella le dijo que Rose iba a trabajar fuera de la oficina hoy.

Fuera de la oficina.

Bueno, si así quería que fuera el juego, entonces estaba bien. No podía trabajar fuera de la oficina para siempre. Al menos fue lo que pensó, pero era miércoles, y ella aun no había regresado al trabajo, por lo cual comenzó a ponerse un poco ansioso. Lo que era más peculiar sin embargo, era lo frecuentemente que Persephone Adams, una tranquila mujer de cabello castaño cuya oficina se encontraba a cuatro oficinas de la suya, pasaba por su puerta. Para alguien en quien jamás había visto dejar su oficina muy a menudo, Persephone había comenzado a vagar casualmente por la puerta de su oficina muy a menudo. De hecho pasaba por su oficina unas ocho veces al día. Cuanto esta situación ya llevaba dos días, Scorpius supo que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Entonces comenzó a tener sospechas de que tal vez Persephone estaba trabajando para cierto enigma de flameante cabello pelirrojo—era una de las pocas brujas en el piso en la que se podía confiar para ser discreta. Desafortunadamente, era dolorosamente aparente que la chica jamás había sido empleada como espia antes, por lo cual estaba fallando notablemente en su tarea de mantenerlo vigilado. Llegaba antes que él cada mañana (Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que él llegaba 45 minutos antes de la hora de entrada) y siempre esperaba a que él se fuera antes de que ella lo hiciera. Así que cuando llegó el viernes, Scorpius decidió que ya tenía suficiente de aquel juego. Iba a hablar con Rose, y lo iba a hacer esa misma noche.

Aproximadamente a las siete en punto de la tarde de aquel viernes, Scorpius se colocó el saco sobre uno de sus brazos, apagó las luces de su ofcina y caminó cuidadosa y silenciosamente hacia el área principal de la oficina. Se escabulló en uno de los cubículos y se sentó, encogido en el suelo debajo del escritorio que estaba frente a la oficina de Rose, y espero.

Esto era realmente ridículo. Si tan sólo su abuelo pudiera verlo en este momento, sentado aquí, vistiendo un traje muggle, en un piso que muy probablemente no había sido limpiado en el pasado medio siglo (al menos), bajo el escritorio de una secretaria, esperando por una oportunidad para hablar, nada más ni nada menos que con una Weasley. Era una razón para que el viejo se retorciera en su tumba, si tan sólo tuviera la decencia de tumbarse en algún lugar y morir de una vez.

Sus introspecciones fueron cortadas de una tajo cuando vió a Persephone escabullirse por su oficina nuevamente. Después de echar una mirada para corroborar que no estuvieran ni él ni su saco, se apresuró a regresar a su propia oficina. La escuchó enviar una lechuza. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando se escuchó un inconfundible 'pop' de alguien al aparecerse. La recien llegada le dio rápidamente las gracias a Persephone, quien entonces se fue, y la otra mujer se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar con cualquiera que fuese el trabajo que no había sido capaz de completar 'fuera de la oficina'.

Era hora de dejar que el juego comenzara.

Repasando una vez más los hechizos defensivos en su mente (por cualquier eventualidad), Scorpius salió de su escondite debajo del pequeño escritorio, se acomodó el traje y caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina de Rose para no darle tiempo de escapar. Se escabulló y pudo verla trabajando apuradamente, completamente ajena a su presencia. Bien.

—Me has estado evitando—dijo Scorpius apareciendo por el umbral de su puerta. Rose dio un salto y se puso de pie mientras se giraba para mirarlo, el miedo estaba visible en sus ojos. No dijo nada. Esto lo hizo ennervarse. Casi tanto como la manera en la que ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Esto no le gustó.

—T-tu—tartamudeó claramente perpleja.

—Si, me escondí de tu pequeña espía—le dijo con una sonrisa, evidentemente muy complacido consigo mismo. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y apartó la mirada de él, aunque en lugar de regresar su atención a los papeles sobre el escritorio, simplemente miró a un punto sobre la superfcie de este.

—Debo decir—agregó él mientras entraba casualmente a su oficina, con las manos en los bolsillos—Que no estoy acostumbrado a despertar solo después de haber estado involucrado en ciertas actividades.

Ella tomó un profundo suspiro y se mantuvo con la mirada fija en los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Pesnsé que era mejor ahorrarte la incomodidad de pedirme que me fuera—le dijo quedamente, con algo muy parecido a la amargura asomándose en su tono de voz. Esto tampoco le gustó a Scorpius.

Se acercó a ella de manera casual, intentando no notar la manera en la que ella se alejaba de él con precaución. Sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo, y la puso sobre la barbilla de Rose, forzándola a mirarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quería que te fueras?—le preguntó en un tono bajo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Pero no encontró lo que había visto la noche del viernes. No pudo ver aquel brillo juguetón, no estaba la mirada con un toque de lujuria, y no había aquella oscura mirada llena de deseo. Todo lo que había reflejado era tristeza. Y ¿Miedo?

Ella le mantuvo la mirada por un minuto antes de apartarla hacia el suelo.

—Deja de hacer eso—murmuró quedamente, tanto que él apenas fue capaz de escucharla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que deje de hacer?—le susurró en respuesta, aun sonriendo preocupado por el camino que esto estaba tomando.

—Mentir—le dijo con más convicción que antes. Scorpius se quedó congelado. ¿Mentir? ¿Cuándo le había mentido?. De hecho no lo había hecho. Lo había intentado en muchas ocasiones, pero no había sido capaz. ¿Cuándo pensaba ella que le había mentido?

—¿Mentir?—le preguntó, incapaz de contener cierto tono de agresión de su voz.

—Es lo que acabo de decir ¿No?—le cuestionó de manera enojada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos antes de apartar la miarada hacia otra cosa de la oficina. Scorpius se movió hacia el otro lado del escitorio, asegurándose de estar cerca de la puerta, por si ella intentaba salir, tuviera que pasar cerca de él primero. No había manera de que escapara de esto.

—Estoy confundido—le dijo lentamente.

—Bueno, no hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo—replicó con mucha más convicción de lo que él sintió necesario.

—Que madura—comentó con humor.

—Oh, como si tu pudieras hablar—remarcó sonriendo con ironía por encima del hombro y se cruzó los brazos.

—¿Disculpa?—Scorpius levantó una ceja y dio un paso para acercarse. No le gustaba lo enojada que ella estaba. Sólo lo hacía sentirse enojado también.

—Estas comportándote como un adolescente calientey lleno de hormonas; la manera en la descartas a las mujeres, como si fueran una pieza de tu closet—le dijo, ondeando la mano hacia él como si estuviera desechándo algo, el enojo era claro en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Un adolescente?—en este punto se sentía realmente intrigado e insultado.

—Si—casi escupió mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos—Es patético.

—¿Patético?—su voz fue subiendo de tono mientras se ponía más sarcástico.

—¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo?—le espetó, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia una de las libreras. Scorpius estaba enojado; si había alguien actuando como una niña, esa era ella; era como si estuviera tirándole alguna especie de berrinche.

—Lo opuesto es abandonar a alguien con quien de hecho disfrutaste pasar tiempo—le dijo enojado mientras cruzaba el espacio entre ellos para situarse a unos pocos pasos de ella—Eso no es para nada patético.

—¡Yo no hago eso!—se giró para mirarlo, un poco alarmada por la cercanía de él.

—Oh ¿En serio?—sabía que estaba sonando bastante codescendiente, pero era difícil mantener la calma cuando ella estaba actuando de manera tan irracional—¿Y cómo explicas tu comportamiento?

—Yo no disfruto pasar tiempo contigo—soltó de manera maliciosa.

—Creo que la noche del viernes es una prueba de lo contrario—una sonrisa presuntuosa se expandió por su rostro. Rose simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Madura Scorpius—su tono sonó como si estuviera hablando con un ignorante y problemático niño. Esto no le gustó a Scorpius para nada.

—Tu eres la del berrinche—apuntó.

—¡No estoy haciendo berrinche!—Rose aporreó su pie contra el suelo indignada y le frunció el ceño de una manera que Scropius encontró un poco adorable. Levantó una ceja para ahorrarse el decir 'te lo dije'. Rose únicamente resopló y se giró nuevamente hacia los libros para distraerse.

—Sólo vete—le dijo con un tono de amargura.

No pensaba hacerlo.

—No antes de que me digas la razón por la que piensas que no puedo hacerte feliz—le retó y se acercó más a ella preparándose para la pelea.

—Porque eres un mentiroso—replicó. Ya habían estado en ese punto; era algo agotador.

—¿Cuándo te mentí?—le exigió, sonando un poco más agresivo de lo que buscaba.

—Viernes

—¿En que momento?

—Cuando dijiste…

Se calló y se retractó un poco, aparentemente reprendiendose internamente. Dio un pequeño paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

—…si?—le urgió él, dando un paso más para eliminar la distancia que ella había impuesto con el paso atrás.

—Cuando insinuaste—dijo duramente antes de que su tono se relajara ligeramente—que tu me amabas.

—Eso es verdad

—No, no es cierto

—¿En serio?—Scorpius podría haber encontrado esta absurda discusión bastante entretenida y sexy, si no estuviera tan enfurecido.

—Si

Ella estaba tan determinada a convencerlo de que no estaba enamorado, como él lo estaba de converncerla de que sí lo estaba. Esto iba a tomarles un largo rato para resolverse.

—¿Y que te hace estar tan segura?—le preguntó indignado.

—Las cosas que haces.

—Sé específica Weasley—lo miró fijamente cuando él usó su apellido, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro con un audible 'huff'. Él observó como cuadró los hombros y se apartó el cabello de los hombros. Aquí venía.

—Primero que nada, ni siquiera te molestaste en desvestirme antes de cogerme contra la pared de tu recibidor Malfoy, y si esperas que yo…

—¡Hey!—le interrumpió Scorpius y la apuntó con su dedo índice bastante indignado—Según recuerdo estuviste activamente participativa en ese momento; de hecho debo subrayar que me rogaste_, me rogaste_ para que te tomara en ese momento, en ese preciso lugar.

—¡No adoptes ese tono conmigo!—le gritó Rose poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡No me digas que estoy equivocado sobre mis propios sentimientos!—le gritó de regreso, con lo cual ella únicamente rodó los ojos y soltó una risa nasal.

—¡Oh, por favor! No tienes sexo con la mujer que amas, y simplemente te ruedas de regreso a la cama para dormir sin ni siquiera un 'buenas noches', ¡Y no quiero recalcar hecho de que ni siquiera te dieras el tiempo de abrazarme!

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero realmente no podía contenerse. Scorpius soltó una sonrisa nasal y levantó una de sus cejas con la arrogancia completamente pintada en la cara, y saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Esto obviamente había sido algo muy poco sabio, y ahora que veía las orejas de Rose casi sacar humo, lo notaba.

—No te burles de mi Malfoy—le dijo en un mortal tono bajo que lo habría puesto a correr aterrorizado si no estuviera tan enojado con ella.

—Te dije que te amo—le dijo con un tono que sugería más confianza de la que realmente tenía.

—No, no lo hiciste

—Te amo. Ahí está, ¿Estás contenta?

La vio dudar por un momento antes de cruzar los brazos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras se giraba levemente para evitar mirarlo.

—Eso no prueba nada—le dijo, aun evitándo tener contacto visual con él.

—¿Qué no prueba nada?—repitió su frase y estiró los brazos para liberar la furiosa tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo mientras levantaba la voz—¿Entonces no puedo simplemente decirte que te amo porque no tuve la suficiente claridad mental para quitarte la ropa antes de tomarte como lo había estado soñando durante los pasados ocho meses, o la energía suficiente para abrazarte después de las horas que pasamos envueltos en una asombrosa sesion de sexo desenfrenado, por qué ahora resulta que no lo digo en serio? ¿Qué, nada más de lo que hice importa?

—¡No has hecho nada más!—exclamó ella mientras regresaba la cara hacia a él para enfrentarlo, su voz se notaba un poco rota debido a que seguramente estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones a raya. Scorpius simplemente la miró directamente a los ojos, completamente aturdido, y sin expresión alguna en el rostro. ¿Qué no habia hecho nada más?

—¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó con la cara y la voz libre de toda emoción. Rose simplemente dio un profundo suspiro y cruzó sus brazos (de nuevo).

—No mostraste ningun interes hasta que estabamos borrachos.

—¡No mostré interés…—exclamó antes de murmurar algo por debajo de su aliento y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Se retorció los mechones un poco, aun murmurando y tomó un profundo suspiro, intentando controlarse antes de mirarla nuevamente.

—¡Mira lo que estoy vistiendo!—le dijo, señalando su atuendo—¿Me estas diciendo que esto no significa nada?

Rose miró hacia el traje gris de tres piezas. No pareció impresionada.

—Es un traje—dijo ella con tono plano.

—Exactamente—Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa. Ella simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente confundida.

—No entiendo cual es el punto.

—Es un traje.

—Ya dije eso—de nuevo parecía estarse enojando, Scorpius necesitaba calmar un poco los ánimos para que la bomba Rose no fuera a explotar haciendolo mil pedazos. Pero seguramente ya lo había notado.

—Un traje muggle—agregó, esperando aclarar su punto. Pero al parecer estaba fallando.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?—hizo una pausa, pero cuando notó que ella no iba a agregar nada más continuó—Los Malfoy no utilizan trajes muggles. Los Malfoy no poseen trajes muggles.

Ella simplemente continuó con los brazos cruzados y comenzó a mover el pie contra el suelo haciendo un sonido algo incómodo. Oh, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Me compre este—dijo simplemente, jugando nerviosamente con la manga de su traje para evitar mirar a Rose, de repente se sentía conciente de lo que estaba diciendo—Fui a un lugar en la parte muggle de Londres y pedí cuatro diferentes trajes muggles, para así poder usar esa cosa para el cuello que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños.

—¿La corbata?

—Si

A Rose le tomó un momento procesar la información

—Te compraste cuatro trajes sastres—lo miró directamente y a Scorpius le gustó la manera en la que su voz ya no contenía más aquel tono de amargura—¿Para poder ponerte la corbata?

—Si—asintió y miró a su propio atuendo—antes de que comenzaras a gustarme sólo tenía una cosa muggle, y eran un par de zapatos deportivos que le robé a Albus en cuarto grado. Ahora tengo cuatro trajes, cuatro camisas ejecutivas, cuatro chalecos, dos pares de zapatos muggles y un muy buen sombrero, todo lo cual conbina perfectamente con la corbata que me diste. Y todo esto porque fuiste tú la que me regalo la corbata.

Ella estaba en silencio, y gracias a Merlín, por fin había dejado de sonar aquel golpeteo del pie contra el suelo.

—¿Yno te compraste otra corbata?—le preguntó con suavidad.

—No, ¿Para que?—Scorpius la miró nuevamente—Odio las corbatas, siempre las eh odiado, desde Hogwarts. La única razón por la que me pongo esta maldita e incómoda cosa es para mostrarte, y a todo el mundo, que estoy usando la corbata que tu me diste. Definitivamente no tengo necesidad de otra.

La pelirroja miró hacia el suelo en silencio.

—Oh—fue todo lo que dijo cuando finalmente habló.

—Oh, es correcto—replicó él, aun un poco enojado por ser acusado de comportarse como un pendejo con ella, y sin querer se reflejaba en su tono—¡Y eso no es todo!

—¿No lo es?—realmente sonaba sorprendida, por lo que lo miró un poco shockeada.

—¡No!—Scorpius comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro enfrente a ella mientras recalcaba todos sus esfuerzos—¿Nunca notaste lo frecuentemente que visito tu oficina? No simplemente te envio lechuzas, sino que de hecho me levanto de mi asiento y camino todo el camino a tu oficina para poder verte aunque sea una vez al día. Y aunque tal vez no suene muy relevante, me gustaría recalcar que jamás eh hecho el esfuerzo por nadie en la oficina. Algunas veces ni siquiera hago ese esfuerzo por el Ministro.

Ella asintió suavemente, aparentemente pensando que ese era el final. Pero estaba equivocada.

—¡Y los almuerzos!—continuó, tomándola por sorpresa—Nunca eh compartido el almuerzo con una mujer. Jamás. Un café o un whiskey de fuego es lo más cercano. Pero eh estado almorzando contigo casi cada segundo día por los últimos cuatro meses.

—De hecho, ¿En realidad nunca consideraste que la razón por la que ni siquiera me preocupe en quitarte la ropa antes de hacerte mía el viernes pasado fue porque te había estado imaginando en mi apartamento y en mis brazos por tanto maldito tiempo que cuando te tuve realmente, perdí el control? ¿Qué solo hace falta tenerte en frente para desarmarme?

—¡Y la rosa! ¿Qué tan patéticamente obvio tiene que ser un hombre? No solo me la eh pasado coqueteando contigo a la mínima oportunidad, sino que te compré una maldita rosa en el día de San Valentín. Incluso me preocupé por encontrar el rojo más parecido al tono de tu cabello.

Rose jugó con el borde de su manga luciendo bastante avergonzada.

—Creí que nada más estabas bromeando—le dijo con una voz tan suave que Scorpius a penas pudo escuchar lo que decía sobre el sonido de su propia respiración furiosa.

—Realmente eres algo tontilla para ser alguien tan inteligente ¿Lo sabes no?—él se cruzó los brazos y paró de pasearse como león enjaulado—No es que no haya hecho nada, eres tú la que fue demasiado ciega para notarlo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de murmurar.

—Oh

—Si. Oh—Scorpius asintió concordando, con el cuerpo aun vibrándole lleno de adrenalina y algunos retazos del enojo después de la discusión—y tan poco ha sido nada fácil, debo agregar. Eh estado poniendo en practica todo lo que sé hacer, y muchísimas cosas de las que no tenía idea que se podían, para intentar captar tu atención. Porque tu tienes la mía constantemente.

No había notado que se movía, simplemente estaba abstraído en ella. No fue hasta que sintió su delicado rostro entre sus manos que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me eh ido a los extremos para convencerte de que te amo Rose—le murmuró mirando directamente sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales parecían tanto asustados como un poco asombrados—sólo que eres demasiado testaruda para notarlo.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo cuando él la cortó.

—Ni siquiera pienses de decir nuevamente 'oh' Rose—le dijo rápidamente, viendo como ella cerraba la boca y lo miraba un poco confundida.

—No sé que más decir—se defendió con voz suave. Él simplemente le sonrió de manera cálida acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar.

—Es algo bastante descorazonador tomando en cuenta que te dije que te amo.

Entonces ante sus ojos se formó la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás pensó ver en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—También te amo—le dijo sincera y feliz. Scorpius sonrió nuevamente acercándose a su rostro.

—Eso me parece suficiente.

Cerró los ojos y la besó suavemente. Era como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo—como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, o fuera de este momento.

Rose se apartó luciendo algo incómoda—obviamente había algo en su mente aquejándola.

—Y tu—se detuvo y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su manga nuevamente. Scorpius juraba por Merlín que si ella aun no estaba convencida, iba a tomarla de rehén en su apartamento y se iba a rehusar a dejarla ir hasta que reconociera que él hablaba en serio. Y aun entonces, tal vez la mantuviera presa un poco más de tiempo.

—No dices todas estas cosas para que la situación entre tu y Albus no se ponga incómoda, pues porque… yo soy su prima…—dijo suavemente antes de añadir de manera errática—Porque si es esa la razón, está bien, simplemente podemos volver a ser…

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, lo que ocasionó que los ojos de la pelirroja, que habían estado enfocados en el piso, regresaran hacia a él.

—Confía en mi—le sonrió sinceramente mientras descartaba sus dudas—las cosas entre Albus y yo han sido de lo más extrañas desde que nos encontró en la cama la Fiesta de Navidad; y el muy maldito ahulla o me guiña el ojo cada vez que menciono tu nombre. Es bastante molesto. De hecho creo que esto va a mejorar bastante las cosas.

Ella le sonrió levemente, pero se apagó de su rostro tan pronto como apareció antes de que mirara nuevamente hacia el suelo. Scorpius la tomó de la barbilla para regresarle el rostro a la altura del suyo y así poder mirarla a los ojos nuevamente pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que continuara. La vio morderse el labio antes de tomar un profundo suspiro.

—¿Y tu no crees…—dudo por un momento y él pudo observar en su rostro como internamente se obligaba a continuar—…no piensas que soy una 'fácil' de una sola noche?

Él soltó una carcajada. Echó la cabeza atrás y continuó riendo abiertamente antes de regresar la mirada a ella, quien lo miraba enojada.

—¡Rose!—le puso ambas manos en los hombros y le sonrió mientras hablaba—Me tomó ocho meses de coqueteo descarado, alrededor de dos mil galeones en guardarropa muggle, unas buenas 100 citas para almorzar, una muy cara botella del mejor Ogdon, y una increíblemente vergonzosa muestra de afecto en el día de San Valentín para que al fin pudiera tenerte en mi casa por una noche. Nada con respecto a enamorarte ha sido precisamente 'fácil'

Rose le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó nuevamente con una sonrisa tan contagiosa como la última. Después de varios preciosos minutos de simplemente disfrutar del sentimiento de tener a Rose nuevamente entre sus brazos besándolo, la sintió apartarse. Abrió los ojos y la encontró sonriéndole de una manera que era claramente más siniestra que cualquiera que le hubiese visto anteriormente. Lo tomó de la corbata y comenzó a caminar lentamente en reversa hacia su escritorio, arrastrándolo con ella.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese sueño tuyo del que me contaste?—le preguntó, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas—acerca de nosotro discutiendo…

Scorpius sonrió de manera presuntuosa—le gustaba el camino que esto estaba tomando.

—Si…—llevó una de sus manos hacia sus caderas mientras la seguía en su camino al escritorio.

—Bueno, acabamos de tener algo así como una discusión—lo miró con una atractiva sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Repentinamente Scorpius comenzó a sentir sus pantalones algo ajustados.

—Asi es…—concordó y contuvo cada fibra de su cuerpo de actuar acorde a sus instintos y arrancarle la ropa.

—Y aquí hay un escritorio. Justo aquí—el trasero de Rose por fin llegó a la orilla del escritorio. La vio morderse el labio y sonreírle de manera presuntuosa.

—Si, aquí está…—colocó sus manos a ambos lados de ella sobre el escritorio y se acercó más.

—Solo digo—se encogió los hombros de manera casual—que pareces tener todos los recursos para convertir ese pequeño sueño tuyo en una realidad.

Scorpius sonrió y tomó un profundo suspiro para intentar calmar un poco su pulso acelerado.

—¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Está sugiriendo que yo…—la tomó firmemente de las caderas y la levantó para sentarla completamente sobre el escritorio—…la tome…—con un movimiento de varita, Rose envió todo lo que había encima del escritorio hacia el suelo—justo aquí?

Se colocó entre sus piernas y jaló sus caderas hacia las suyas, asegurándose de que ella tuviera una muy buena demostración de lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

—El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente—admitió de manera juguetona, su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada.

—Bien, supongo que podría quitarle esta falda—le bajó el cierre que tenía la falda en un costado mientras se acercaba más, forzándola a recostarse sobre el escritorio. Ella soltó un sonido afirmatorio que sonó extrañamente como un gemido. Deslizó la falda por sus piernas y la aventó al suelo. Su mirada se clavó en sus ojos azules mientras sus dedos hacían su camino hacia los botones de su blusa. Llevó sus labios junto a su oreja y le besó suavemente la parte de cuello antes de susurrarle.

—Y podría desabotonarle la blusa—sus dedos tocaban suavemente la tersa piel de su abdomen mientras desabrochaba cada boton lentamente. Rose cerró los ojos y empujó un poco el pecho hacia delante en un intento de tener mayor contacto con sus dedos, pero él simplemente los separó levemente y continuó su trabajo con mucha más lentitud. Sabía que la estaba torturando, pero en lo que a él le concernía, se lo merecía. Después de darle la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, lo había forzado a esperar muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera permitirle verla; se sentía con todo el derecho de devolvérsela. Movió su rostro hacia el otro lado de su cuello y besó nuevamente su piel. Terminó de desabotonarle la blusa y la abrió completamente exponiendo su ropa interior. Traicionando un poco a su determinación, miró furtivamente, notando que nuevamente tenía lencería conbinada (sólo que esta vez eran de un azul pastel con encaje blanco). Hizo una nota mental para recordarse localizar la tienda donde Rose compraba su ropa interior y enviarles una canasta de agradecimiento. Realmente estaban enriqueciendo su vida.

—Y entonces podría retirarle la ropa interior—llevó las puntas de sus dedos hacia su cintura, disfrutando la reacción que provocaba en ella, antes de llegar hacia el elástico de sus bragas. Besó nuevamente su cuello mientras sus dedos se introducían en la orilla de sus bragas, revelandole el hecho de que Rose estaba prácticamente hiperventilándo debajo de él.

Excelente.

Llevó sus labios nuevamente hacia su oído antes de murmurarle.

—Pero no lo haré.

Se incorporó con una enorme sonrisa, cortando todo el contacto con Rose, y mirando como sus ojos se abrían repentinamente. Lo miró incrédula.

—¿Qué?—exclamó, levantándose un poco sobre sus codos mientras continuaba mirándolo enojada, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Scorpius se hiciera más grande ante la imagen de la acalorada y preocupda mujer en el escritorio.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo en este escritorio Rose—le encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué no?—le demandó ella, su voz era un poco más alta de lo normal, seguramente provocada por la tensión sexual que se había instalado en su cuerpo. Genial.

—Porque la gente que se ama no tiene rápido y sucio sexo en la oficina.

Ella levantó una ceja que claramente no significaba lo mucho que le encantaba su reprentino cambio de juego.

—¿Ah, no?

—No—se curvo nuevamente sobre ella, descansando su frente sobre la suya y sus manos se hicieron camino hacia sus caderas mientras trazaba, de manera provocativa, patrones en su piel expuesta susurrándole—Las personas enamoradas tienen loco y apasionado sexo, durante toda la noche, en cada una de las habitaciones de su casa.

Los ojos de Rose se oscurecieron y él pudo ver nuevamente ese brillo que había presenciado el viernes pasado. Esto era prometedor en muchas maneras.

—¿Tu casa o la mía?—dijo respirando entre cortadamente, con la mirada centrada ferozmente en la suya.

—Tengo un fantástico par de bragas moradas con negro en mi casa, las cuales te pertenecen—la jaló para ayudarla a sentarse antes de apretar sus caderas más contra las suyas—Sin mencionar que te quiero nuevamente en mi cama, sólo que esta vez espero que aun estes ahí cuando despierte.

Lo empujó un poco y saltó hábilmente del escritorio, recogiendo su falda del suelo en su camino hacia la chimenea, con un distintivo y deliberado contoneo en su andar. Tomó una generosa porción de polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea, mirando cómo Scorpius luchaba furiosamente por deshacerse de su corbata y quitarse los zapatos simultáneamente.

—Vas a tener que darme una muy buena razón para quedarme hasta que amanezca—le guiñó el ojo antes de pronunciar su dirección y desaparecer en un puff de humo verde. Scorpius simplemente sonrió con presunción y se apresuró hacia la chimenea de la cual ella había desaparecido.

—Coqueta

Sintió el cuerpo junto a él dejar escapar un profundo suspiro y moverse un poco contra su cuerpo. Nunca en toda su vida, Scorpius hubiese imaginado que despertar cubierto (casi a punto de lo sofocante) en cabello se pudiera sentir tan increíblemente satisfactorio.

Amarró sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo para retenerlo y lo jaló nuevamente hacia su pecho. Fue recompensado con un leve grito de alarma y otro rostro lleno de rojo cabello.

—No pienses que te voy a permitir dejarme sólo nuevamente Rose Weasley—murmuró Scorpius en una voz que sonaba levemente ronca debido a que se acababa de despertar, mientras su mano comenzaba a dibujar lentamente patrones en su estómago.

—Pero mi aliento huele mal—replicó Rose de manera generosa, atrapada en el sentimiento que la mano de Scorpius masajeándole el estómago le provocaba.

—No me importa—le murmuró de manera seductora mientras le besaba el cuello y continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

—Me veo terrible—apeló, cerrándo sus ojos nuevamente mientras los dedos de Scorpius comenzaban a dibujar patrones a la altura de sus costillas.

—Imposible—murmuró contra su piel, continuando con su labor de besarle el cuello, haciéndose camino hacia sus hombros.

—Me siento espantosa—la pelirroja inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle un mayor acceso hacia su cuello.

—¿Mmmhhh?—cuando su mano por fin alcanzó los pechos de Rose, los apresó de manera generosa, recibiendo un razonable suspiro—Tengo que estar en desacuerdo contigo.

—Scorpius…—gimió y empujó sus caderas más cerca de él, presionando su pecho contra sus manos mientras él continuaba haciéndola enloquecer con su boca y sus manos.

—¿Si…?—replicó él sonriendo mientras sus labios encontraba un punto particularmente sensible en su cuello. Ella suspiró nuevamente.

—Tengo que—hizo una pausa y dejando escapar la respiración de manera muy audible antes de que gimiera suavemente cuando sus debos se posaron sobre su pezón—…desayunar.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

En una sorpresiva maniobra, Scorpius la hizo rodar hasta quedar sobre su espalda quedando él encima de ella, llevando sus manos hacia el espacio junto a su cabeza mientras la besaba profundamente en la boca. Ella gruñó dentro de su boca y empujó sus caderas un poco más hacia las de él, ocasionando que él también dejara escapar una gruñido.

Continuaron besándose y rozándose por varios minutos. Cuando Scorpius liberó sus brazos, sintió como ella subía sus piernas a la altura de sus costados y los enredaba alrededor de su cintura, ambos repiraban de manera pesada mientras sentían ciertas áreas de sus anatomías acercarse a su destino deseado, pero hubo un sonido que los alarmó.

La chimenea rugió con vida. Había alguien en el apartamento. Ambos se congelaron y escucharon atentamente esperando a que el visitante se identificara.

—¡Scorpius!—el sonido inconfudible de la voz de Albus Severus Potter resonó desde el recibidor—¡Saca tu lamentable trasero de la cama en este instante!

Jodido Albus Jodidamente Potter iba a morir el muy maldito.

—¡Es todo!—dijo Scorpius con los dientes apretados mirando hacia su mesa de noche de manera enojada—le voy a hechar un avada kedavra a su trasero ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—¡Scorpius!—le dijo Rose en tono de advertencia, con sus brazos aun entrelazados alrededor de sus hombros. La miró inexpresivamente y suspiró con resignación.

—Bien, no le voy a hechar un avada kedavra—miró nuevamente hacia su mesa en un intento de localizar su maldita varita—¡Pero juro por Merlín que si piensa que se va a ir sin recibir algo menor a un poderoso moco murciélago, está muy equivocado!

—Scorpiu-¡Whoa!—la puerta del cuarto se abrió para revelar a Albus Potter, quien lucia visiblemente avergonzado. Se giró rápidamente y se cubrió los ojos—No quise entrar a tu…

Scorpius le echó una mirada furiosa sobre su hombro (la cual Albus no captó debido a que estaba muy ocupado evitándo mirar a Scorpius y a su amiga).

—¡Esto pudo haber sido evitado si hubieses tocado!—le dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

—Disculpame Scorpius—dijo Albus con cierto temor, aún cubriéndose los ojos, pero sin marcharse—y también tú, amiga de Scorpius…

Después de un momento, algo pareció hacer clic en la cabeza de Albus. Scorpius casi pudo ver cómo las ideas, de manera dolorosamente lenta, se acomodaban en la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Amiga de Scorpius?—lo escuchó murmurar—Quien está aquí… ¿En la mañana? ¿Qué dem…?

Albus giró el rostro y vió a Rose asomar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Scorpius, dedicándole una debil sonrisa y un leve saludo con la mano.

—Hola Albi…—su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Los ojos de Albus se abrieron como platos (Scorpius estaba seguro) antes de finalmente poder hacer algún sonido.

—¡ROSE!

—Si Rose, ¡Ahora largate de aquí!—Scorpius le dedicó otra mirada asesina mientras su voz se levantaba levemente.

—¿Pero cómo? Digo ¿qué…—el pobre hombre simplemente no podía manejar tanta información—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Besuqueándonos, como preludio de tener sexo, así que si no te importa…—le respondió Scorpius secamente, por lo que recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Rose.

—¡Bueno me doy cuenta de eso!—exclamó Albus, con la cara levemente colorada y luciendo avergonzado y confundido—¿Alguien podría explicarme?

Rose le tomó suavemente el hombro a Scorpius y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se retirara. Él gruñó enojado y desenredó sus extremidades (gracias a Merlín sin que ninguna área fuera expuesta en el proceso). El rubio se sentó con el pecho desnudo y las sábanas cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos mirando asesinamente a Albus. Estúpido idiota. Primero irrumpe en medio de su momento en la gala de herbología, ¡Y ahora esto! El muy maldito iba a tener que pagarla muy caro. Tal vez una linda dosis de vómito de caracoles podría enseñarle a mantener sus malditas narices fuera de los asuntos ajenos. Refiriéndose a asuntos relacionados con su pene. Rose se ajustó las sábanas para cubrirse de la clavícula para abajó, también sentándose sobre la cama, mientras trataba de ajustarse un poco el cabello. Si, como si el estado de su cabello los hubiese delatado.

—Bien verás… hay… um…—comenzó a revolverse con sus propias palabras y a tartamudear—Hay una razón perfectamente justificable para… eh… esto…

—¡No! ¡No hay una maldita razón!—la interrumpió Scorpius, mirando de Rose a Albus mientras gritaba—¡Porque no necesitamos una maldita excusa! Somos una pareja, y las parejas tienen relaciones sexuales. ¡No son excusas, unicamente un hecho concreto!

Las cejas de Albus se alzaron tan alto que casi se convirtieron en parte de su cabello.

—¿Son una pareja?—preguntó, completamente confundido.

Idiota.

—¡Si, somo una maldita pareja!—Scorpius agitó los brazos en el aire y apuntó hacia el chico de cabello negro azabache frente a él—Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabías? Eres el que lleva meses diciéndome que haga algo para estar con Rose desde navidad, y ahora que por fin lo hice ¿Quieres que te dé una explicación?

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—¿En serio?—dijo Albus, no muy convencido—¿Una pareja?

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó Scorpius enojado e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener a raya su florido vocabulario y utilizar palabra menos altisonantes, pero igualmente de efectivas—Si, terminamos el crucigrama del otro, nos tomamos de la mano mientras caminamos por la calle, y todas esas otras cosas románticas que las parejas hacen. Y, en esas raras ocasiones donde ALBUS POTTER no nos interrumpe, ¡Nos abrazamos y tenemos sexo!

El cuarto cayó en el más incómodo silencio mientras los tres se miraban mutuamente. Scorpius miró hacia Rose quien estaba extrañamente silenciosa, para encontrarla sonriéndole de una manera tan adorable que no pudo permanecer enojado. Iba a tener ardiente sexo matutino, e iba a tenerlo justo ahora.

Miró nuevamente hacia Albus mientras se acercaba un poco más a Rose, tomando su mano y acercándola a él.

—Te doy 30 segundos para que salgas de mi apartamento antes de que nosotros continuemos con lo que habíamos empezado antes de que nos interrumpieras—le advirtió, captando como la sonrisa regresaba a los ojos de Rose.

Albus lo miró con la más ridícula sonrisa presunciosa en su cara. ¿Realmente iba a arriesgarse a retarlo en este momento? Porque Scropius no se sentía intimidado, su necesidad de tener intenso y ardiente sexo con Rose, superaba su vergüenza de ser atrapado haciéndolo. Aunque fuera por su primo. Además, Albus no podía sonreír de esa manera. Parecía más como un cachorro extraviado, así que la sonrisa arrogante no le quedaba.

Aun así, era bastante desagradable que lo mirara de esa manera.

—Te amarraron—le dijo finalmente de manera orgullosa. Oh se acabó. Muerto. El muy bastardo estaba más que MUERTO.

—¡ALBUS!—rugió, sintiendo como uno de sus ojos comenzaba a brincar.

—¡Ya me voy!

Y con esto, Albus Potter se desapareció del apartamento. Sus palabra, sin embargo, se mantuvieron flotando alrededor de la cabeza de Scorpius. No lo habían amarrado. A los Malfoy no los amarraban. Y ciertamente mucho menos a Scorpius.

No. Estaba en completo control de la situación.

El hecho de que hubiese estado intentando cazar a Rose por los últimos ocho meses no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con algo como eso. Él no estaba amarrado. No lo estaba.

Estúpida Rata Bastarda.

La voz de Rose interrumpió sus introspecciones.

—Nunca eh terminado uno de tus crucigramas—le dijo suavemente, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro. Rogó porque ella no pensara que estaba amarrado. Porque no lo estaba.

—Todas las mañanas me llega una copia del profeta—le dijo sin mirarla—comenzaremos con ese hábito hoy mismo.

No estaba amarrado. No. No, no, no. Definitivamente no. Sintió a Rose suspirar junto a él antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hablaba en serio cuando dije que necesitaba una ducha—dijo en tono de conversación.

—Bien—Scorpius se encogió los hombros, realmente no se sentía de ánimo para tener loco sexo matutino después de lo que Albus dijo. Estúpido idiota,—El baño está ahí. Las toallas de baño están debajo del lavamanos.

—Ok—ella asintió y se deslizó fuera de la cama, con una de las sábanas amarrada a ella. Dio algunos pasos hacia el baño antes de girarse nuevamente hacia a él.

—Soy excelente realizando tareas simultáneas—dijo simplemente.

Era un comentario al aire. ¿Por qué necesitaba traer a colación su…

Le estaba sonriendo de manera seductora. Le sonreía de manera seductora con aquella mirada en los ojos. Esto solo podían significar buenas noticias.

De repente Scorpius se sentía muy de ánimo para loco sexo matutino.

—¿En serio?—le preguntó el rubio, sutilmente moviéndose hacia el borde la cama y saliendo de ella.

—Sip—se giró y continuó su camino hacia el baño—Puedo bañarme y desayunar al mismo tiempo.

Era oficial—Rose Weasley era una maldita diosa. Y era suya. Y eso significaba que no tendría que inventar mas excusas para pasar tiempo con ella. No más explicaciones para su extraño comportamiento con respecto a ella. No más tontas razones para recordarse porque no podía llevar a una chica a una cita. No más jutificaciones. Porque ella era suya. Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Y esa era la única excusa que ambos necesitaban.

Se mantuvo estático y la miró en su trayecto al baño.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea Weasley—le retó. Ella no lo miró sobre el hombro, simplemente dejó caer la sábana para dejar a la vista de Scorpius su desnudo trasero entrando al baño.

—No voy a detenerte Malfoy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Bueno, aquí vamos! ¡El final! Espero que haya terminado de la manera justa y que no se haya tornado muy meloso para ustedes. Encuentro bastante difícil escribir sobre la gente diciendo 'Te amo' sin que suene totalmente cursi y horroroso, así que intenté hacerlo un poco más ligero con la reaparición de Albus. De todas formas, ya le paro a la kilométrica nota. Estoy un poco triste porque me despido de este fic, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de que haya terminado—el peso ya está fuera de mis hombros ha ha.

Por favor, Por favor, POR FAVOR, dejen un review. Estaré sinceramente encantada de escuchar lo que tienen que decir, y definitivamente me hará considerar escribir alguna otra historia sobre Scorpius/Rose (o disuadirme de hacerlo si lo odiaron).

Hasta la próxima vez,

Grae xo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cometario de la traductora:**

Hola, esta vez como verán, me esmeré en tener terminado el capítulo (ayudó un poco que la producción se atrasara unos días, por lo que me tomé la libertad de dedicarme a traducir y a terminar con los capitulos atrasados de mis otras historias).

La verdad debo confesar que yo amé este fic con todo el corazón, es fantástico, por eso me atreví a preguntarle a Grae si podía traducirlo, y debo decir que ella está feliz de que lo haya hecho, hace unos días me mandó un PM pidiéndome que les hiciera saber lo mucho que apreciaba su apoyo y que estaba muy agradecida de sus buenas criticas a la historia, y del tiempo que le dedicaban a leerla, pero creo que mejor lo traduciré literal:

**"I am so very flattered by the response! Can you please pass on to all the readers that i am so very honoured that they enjoy it so much and that every single time they review it literally brings a smile to my face. I love that they love Scorpius (I gotta admit, I'm a little bit a fan of the whole 'sneaky seductive and descretely wooing thing). I also feel the need to once again thank you for your efforts —you deserve much more credit than i think you give yourself for how much work you put into this. I just… I don't even have the words to describe how humbled and ecstatic I am by the response this has goten or how much you have put into it.**

**_Again, thank you for all your efforts—this brings smile to my face whenever I am feeling down or stressed (which has been frequently with school going back). I sincerely hope everything is well on you and your loved ones._**

**_Keep smiling!_**

**_Grae :)"_**

"¡Estoy muy muy halagada por la respuesta! Puedes por favor decirle a todos los lectores que estoy muy muy honrada de que disfruten la historia tanto y que cada vez que dejan un review, literalmente me trae una sonrisa al rostro. Amo que adoren a Scorpius (Lo tengo que admitir, soy un poco fanática de todo el asunto de la manera 'sutil, seductiva y discreta de ganarse el amor de alguien). Y también siento la necesidad de agradecerte nuevamente por tus esfuerzos— mereces mas credito del que creo que te das por todo el trabajo que pones en esto. Yo simplemente… ni siquiera tengo las palabras para describir que tan honrada y extasiada estoy por la respuesta que esto ha tenido o lo mucho que has puesto en ello.

De nuevo, gracias por todos tus esfuerzos—trae una sonrisa a mi rostro cada vez que me siento mal o estresada (lo cual ha sido muy frecuente con el regreso a la escuela). Sinceramente espero que todo este bien contigo y tus seres queridos.

Sigue sonriendo!

Grae :)"

P.D. Tengo la mala intención de pedirle a Grae permiso para traducir otra de sus historias Rose /Scorpius que me encanta, se llama "The birthday present" (El regalo de cumpleaños). Quisiera saber que opinan: solo puedo adelantarles que la trama promete muchísimo (y también advertir que aun no la ha terminado—lleva seis capítulos—, pero me gustaría compartir la espera con ustedes :D).

Me despido agradeciéndoles, al igual que Grae, lo fieles que siguieron esta historia, y esperando leer sus opiniones sobre el final.

Quiero aclarar que como pudieron haber notado en el PM de Grae, yo le paso toda la información de sus reviews (es lo justo, porque sus halagos son para ella, la escritora de estas fantásticas historias).

Me despido.

CIAO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. AVISO

Hola hola, solo me pasaba por aqui para anunciarles que al fin eh podido traducir el primer capitulo de otro de los maravillosos Fic de GraeLiars 'The Birthday Present' que en español está titulado: El Regalo de Cumpleaños.

Como ven, lo prometido es deuda, y tanto a mi como a Grae nos gustaría agradecer el apoyo que le han brindando a Excusas; en el caso de Grae, ella espera que la historia les guste, y que al igual que Excusas cuente con su invaluable apoyo.

Yo les mando un enorme saludo, y espero leer de ustedes pronto.

y para terminar con estilo:

CIAO.


End file.
